Hyperdimension Neptunia Love Stories: Rom's Love Story
by animerelatedlover
Summary: There are no miracles. No elixir to bring you to life. No pixie dust to fly you off to wonderland. No fairy godmother to grant you your wish. The only thing here are just the four walls of this room. A single door to a familiar hallway, a window that shows a faraway scene. And a little girl, who sits on the bedside chair humming a familiar song. (OC submitted by: Twilightiger1602)
1. Nepstation

Nepstation:

"So how do you these intro thingies?"

"Just say something about this new fic that the author made"

"Ooh… Okay! Ehem…! Howdy it's me your favorite main character, Neptune! And this is a new fic that the author decided to write up long, long time ago"

"It's a fic where we get to see the stories of the different casts fall in love with guys"

"Hey, if this story was decided long ago why is it only coming out now?"

"He was busy unfortunately"

"Eeh… And why am I not the main character here!"

"Why are you noticing that part now? We already talked about this last night"

"This is blasphemy! My name's written up there and I'm not main! What's the author thinking!?"

"I think you had enough time to be main. Oh by the way, I remembered that the author said that in the next 2 fics you're not the main heroine as well"

"Nepu! Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I'm being paid by not telling you"

"Nepu! You're more motivated by money!"

"Got to earn a living after all since you're investing on sweets again"

"H-How'd you know that?"

"Of course I know. I caught you several times eating pudding in the middle of the freakin' night then the next day you'll ask me to buy more"

"That's not me that's was Nep Jr."

"Please don't' use your sister to pay for your crimes"

"I'm really sorry officer!"

"Speaking of Nep Jr., I have a picture of her sleeping face"

"Ooh! Let me see! Let me see!"

"I also got the others as well on video"

"I wonder what we gonna see. Let's see Noire's first!"

"Let's go to the living room and eat some pudding while we're at it"

"Okay! Hey! You haven't introduced yourself yet!"

"Crap… and I thought I could get away with it too. Fiddlesticks"

"It's not fair that my husbando didn't get to introduce"

"My name's Jared. And Neptune's my waifu and please enjoy Love Stories"

"See ya in the next Nepstation!"


	2. Rom's Love Story I

Rom's Love Story:

Rom and Ram are twins. Rom is the older sister and Ram is the younger one. They're the little sisters of Blanc. Despite looking very, very young, they're the CPU candidates for Lowee. They're often seen playing around the Basilicom, pulling pranks on the maids and other the workers. That's why in the Basilicom's job description, it specifically says that one must have the patience for very troublesome kids. And since it's always an everyday occurrence, and because the pay is higher than the average, it seems the employee's found a way to have back up ready even if they do mess up their work. Or they've set-up their anti-prank device around they're work space.

Although there are times when the twins just do nothing. It's a pretty rare, almost as rare as finding a four-leaf clover, almost as rare as the red moon, almost as rare as finding a blue rose. That's how rare it is. And because it's rare, the employees breathe a sigh of relief during those moments.

One of these moments of quietness is not happening right now.

"Get back here you little twats!"

"Run! Run! Ahahahaha!"

"Hehehe"

"Grrrr! When did they get so fast!?"

Grunting to herself, they're Big Sister, Blanc, chases after the two. The reason being is that the twins have successfully poured gallons of water on their Big Sister as a prank. During Blanc's first time of being pranked like that she was enraged like any sane person would. And since then, she's gotten used to it, that she has a tries to dodge them, and if not, she has her spare clothes at the ready. But this time, it's different, really different. Out of all the days that she could have been poured gallons of water with, it has to be today.

The reason is because her book got wet. Her original book that she spent many sleepless nights to make. The book that she is about to send to the publishing house to publish her book. But it got wet unfortunately, and it popped a few fuses inside her.

"You'll pay for ruining my book!"

"Mmeh! That's what you get for not playing with us!"

"Mmh!" the twins stick out their tongues.

"Grrrr! You spoiled brats!" Blanc's rage fuels the engine in her feet and accelerates towards them. Which the twins expected her to do.

The twins know that they can't keep on running forever, as what Ram thought of during their planning phase, so they devised another prank as a finisher. It's amazing how kids are very thorough in getting the things they want. Rounding a corner, they're now heading straight for the front doors of their Basilicom. They speed up, burning their last amounts of stamina as they near the front doors, they suddenly open…

"Blanc! We're here to pl-!"

*WHOOSH!*

*WHOOSH!*

"Nep-!"

*BAMG!*

And just as the twins planned, their Big Sister crashed against a short lilac haired girl. A crash so great that it can put two trains crashing one another to shame, in their minds at least. With both victims on the ground, they rub the places where it hurts as they recollect themselves of what just transpired.

"Nepu~~ Hey Blanc what's the big idea of bumping li'l ol' cutie me!"

"You're the one that suddenly popped up, you dumbass!"

"Bleeeh! Serves you right for not playing with us Big Sis!"

"Mhm, mhm!" the twins peek from a person's legs, the lilac girl's companion.

"Yeah, serves you right for not playing with us" he said.

"Don't patronize them! And you two, stay there and let me kick your ass!" truly enraged Blanc stands and stomps towards her kid sisters. Her eyes glowing red and sinister flames burning in the background.

In one swift movement, the lilac girl's companion slips back in between the twins and pushes them forward at the same time. He's afraid that if he gets involved, he's delicate heart might fail him right then and there. Passing Blanc silently, he helps his companion up.

"Eh? Eh!? Where's mister!?" Ram suddenly panics.

"Mhm…!" Rom just nods with enthusiasm.

"Don't just nod!"

"Mhm!"

"You braaaaaats…!"

"Eeeeeeeeeek!"

* * *

"…So what brings you two here, Jared?" Blanc asked taking a sip from her tea.

"We're planning on visiting Plutie tomorrow in the hospital, so we figured to invite people who're probably free"

"…Why come personally? You could have sent me a text or a call"

"Neptune said that she wanted to play and everything"

"…Hmm…" almost as though she's disinterested, she takes another sip from her tea. Jared, also known as the passerby drinks his share as well.

"Ahahaha! Catch me if you can stupid Neptune!"

"You can't draw on other's faces like that!"

"Mhm, mhm!"

The three are running around the giant hall with Neptune doing the chasing with her face having some scribbles. Their fun mixes in the silence of the hall, mixing into some sort of a peaceful atmosphere for the two tea drinker's to enjoy.

"So is tomorrow good? I think the Ultra-you will be coming tomorrow"

"…Sure. But those two twerps aren't coming"

"Hey, no fair! We want to join in too!" hearing that Ram suddenly shouts towards her Big Sister.

"Mhm! Mhm!"

"Rom's nodding a lot today… is today nodding day perhaps?" the passerby wonders loudly.

"...Unless you two behave properly I'm not letting you come along"

"Eeh!? Okay, Rom! Let's both behave properly tomorrow!"

"Mhm!"

"Isn't she just nodding for the heck of it now?" Neptune asked her Jared.

"Mhm" he nods.

"Nepu!"

"Today is nodding day, I guess"

"Ooh, okay. Guess I should keep up with the times and just nod. Mhm!" she nods.

"Mhm" the two of them nods.

"*Sigh*…If you promise that both of you would behave properly then I'll let you two come"

"Yay! Hear that Rom!"

"Mhm!" she nods.

* * *

"Ooh! Neppy, Jarey! And Blanny-I and Blanny-II too!" a girl with long, light purple hair in a braid to the back and light pink frill ribbon tied to it greets her guests from her bed.

"Don't forget us too!" Ram greets her.

"It's Rom and Ram!" Plutia excitedly greets the twins.

"We also got some flowers to liven up the place" the passerby said, slightly lifting up a bouquet.

"Mhm, thanks Jarey" hearing that, everyone steps inside. Jared immediately finds the vase, walks over to it with the intention of replacing the flowers.

"Heyo Plutie! How're ya doing?" Neptune asked as she grabs a chair and sits beside the bed facing her.

"I'm doing great now that you guys are here"

"Aww shucks… Ehehe…" Neptune giggled.

"…Are you able to walk now?" Blanc-II asked.

"Mhm! Though I need to get a walking stick…"

"…When are you going to be released?"

"The Doc says it'll be in three days from now"

"That's sooner than we thought… How about your internals? Are they in the clear?" Jared asked.

"Mhm, they said that my insides are all good now"

"…Thank goodness" Blanc-II said in relief.

"Hey, why don't we throw a big party at this plot convenient spacious room?" Neptune suggests.

"Ooh! A party!"

"It's going be fun!" the twins have grown excited.

"Mhm, let's throw a huge party!" Plutia is just as excite on the idea.

"When would you want the party? Not tomorrow though…" he quickly adds that last part.

"…Hmm… Then, the day before she leaves the hospital. Then when she gets at Planeptower, we're going to throw in another party!" Neptune said.

"A double party!" Plutia said.

"And it's double the fun right Rom?"

"Mhm!"

"…Are we even allowed to throw parties at the hospital?" Blanc-II asked.

"…Why not just one party instead?" Blanc-I asked too.

"In most cases, parties are completely normal in hospitals and…"

"And, we need to celebrate Plutie's pre-release and post-release!" Neptune cuts off her husband's next statements with her own. And for reasons unknown he's just going through with it, normally he would have made a retort.

"…Won't it be too tiring for her?" Blanc-II is worried.

"I'll be okay, Blanny! I'll just find a chair and sit if I get tired"

"…If you say so…"

"Speaking of parties, Iffy-II and Compa-II just turned 19" the passerby said.

"Really? I wish I could go…"

"Don't worry about a thing, Jared and I took pictures and videos for you to watch all day!"

"Yay!" Neptune pulled out the N-gear, which she 'kindly borrowed' from her sister and started fiddling with it.

"Oh, lookie! It's a picture of Blanc-II with her face full of cream"

"…Gh! I told you to delete that!" Blanc-II tries to intercept but Plutia is already trying to stifle a laugh.

"…It's too late for that"

"We also have Blanc-I's embarrassing trip of the century!" Neptune glee's as she shows Plutia the picture.

"Wh-When did you take that!?" Blanc-I scatters towards the N-Gear.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Ram climbs onto the bed and forces herself onto the other to take a peek at the small screen.

"Ooh! You're right! Ahahahaha! Big Sis look stupid!" the little sister laughs.

"And here we also have Iffy-I's drunk scene!" Neptune said switching pictures.

"Oh, now that's an interesting… Hm? What's wrong Rom?" the passerby responds the young twins tugging.

"…I'm thirsty…" she said.

"Oh? Hrm… There doesn't seem to be anything here for you to drink though…" he looks around the room.

"Want to go to the cafeteria then?" he asked.

"Mhm"

"Hey we're going to the cafeteria to get some grub, what do you girls want?"

"I want pudding!" Neptune said her usual.

"…I want some milk" Blanc-II said.

"I want a bubblegum!"

"…Some strawberry shake would be nice" Blanc-I said.

"Anything you like Plutie?"

"Hrmm…" she thinks long and hard.

"Oh, there's those butter biscuits that I wanted to eat for a while"

"Alright. Pudding, strawberry shake, butter biscuits, milk and some bubble gum. We'll be back in a few" the passerby takes Rom's hand and walk out of the room.

Walking down the hall, they reach the elevator in no time at all. The passerby pushed the down button and they both waited for the elevator. Through the silver landing doors Rom can see a reflection of herself. She stares at herself for a moment, before noticing that her pink ribbon is crooked. She fixes her ribbon quickly before the elevator arrives.

"…"

"…!" her attention is suddenly caught by a glimpse of someone passing behind her.

"…" her eyes darts towards the direction of the person that had passed her. It was a boy, probably at the age of 12 or 13. He walks away indifferently, putting his foot after the other. His steps echo as though the echo is familiar to the place. His naval blue hair, his pale skin and the hospital gown match disturbingly well to him.

For no reason, her eyes seem to be locked onto his back as it slowly walks down the hall. Her mind wonders, ' _what sickness does he have to get him hospitalized?_ '. Probably a sickness that her innocent mind cannot comprehend. Like a dark ghastly ghost that cannot be exercised nor dispelled. That thought sends shivers down her spine.

"Rom?"

"Ah…" his voice brought her back to reality warranting a look from her.

"You okay there?" he asked.

"…I'm okay…" she said.

"I see…"

*DING!*

"The elevator's here... Good thing there's no one inside"

Heading inside the elevator, Rom takes one last look at the hall. The boy that had walked pass her seemed to have disappeared from thin air.


	3. Rom's Love Story II

Rom's Love Story:

"Nepgear, we've come to play!"

"…Miss Nepgear"

"Oh, Rom and Ram, and Blanc um… Blanc's… as well, welcome"

"…Sorry for all the fuss" Blanc-I said.

"…We've come to stay for the night" Blanc-II said.

"Oh then, I'll just go and prepare the extra rooms" Nepgear leaves the living room promptly.

"Aww… Nep Jr. is always prompt and proper… guess I won't have to worry about Planeptune and just relaxe" Neptune said.

"You would, but I am"

"Oh, Histy. We're home!"

"Welcome home Neptune and you left a lot of work again"

"Now, now. We were visiting a friend… can't I lay off the work for a while?"

"If every day you just do a little bit of your work then I would have agreed to it. But now, it seems I can't stand it anymore~~"

"Nepu! Why is it getting hotter all of a sudden!?"

"…I'll go continue reading my book" Blanc-II said as she walks away.

"…I'll join you" Blanc-I followed.

"Hey you two, let's go play some games" the passerby urged the twins.

"Okay! I'm going to beat you this time Mister!" Ram agrees with enthusiasm.

"Nepu! Everyone left me! Wait… this is what exactly happened last chapter!" only is Neptune is going to be the victim here.

"I'll give you a thorough lecture, so sit down!"

"Nepuuuuuuuuu!"

"This place sure has not changed…"

"Oh, Noire-I when did you pop out" the passerby greeted the Lastation of this dimension's CPU, whose sitting by the dining table.

"I was here since the beginning"

"Right…Well, putting aside if you're a forgettable type of character or not, what brings you here?"

"…I think you just said something that I should be angry about. Well, I came here to get those documents that I commissioned this morning" Noire talks about work.

"I haven't had a look at it since it came after I my shift is up. I'll probably just e-mail you my response by tomorrow" he answered. Still lightly baffled that she brought a work related topic when it's time for shuteye.

"…Hrm, it's probably that…"

"Hmm?" Noire cocks her head.

"You just brought that topic up because you don't know what to talk about?"

"…Gah!" his words struck Noire like spears.

"I was right? Damn, I really should practice bending a damn spoon"

"Hey mister! The game's on!" Ram thugs on his clothes.

"Alright, you're on"

"I'm going to beat you like crazy!"

"Do your best… Ram… Mister…" Rom cheered for the both of them.

"Race start!"

"…It seems that your little sisters are fond of him" Blanc-II said.

"…I find it hard to believe myself…" Blanc-I said.

"...So are they going to continue ignoring me?"

The usual chatter, the usual scene, the usual atmosphere, the usual warmth. Colorful days and bright nights. In the innocent mind of a child every day is simple and fun. Where the mind is always wrapped in a sense of wonder, that is stimulated and even thrilled by the godlike possibilities that is laid down, and the wonders of existence. And yet, even the child shiver with weakness in awe and fear before those very same possibilities.

* * *

The following day…

"Hmmm…"

"Zzzz… Zzzz…"

"…You ready Rom?"

"Mhm"

"3… 2… 1…!"

"Hiya!"

"Yaaaah!"

"Zzzz… N…! Nepu…!"

The twins push the couch from behind, tripping it over to the front, its sole sleeping occupant falling. Neptune luckily falls onto the carpet. The twins cheer from behind the couch, their prank successful. Feeling all the adrenaline rushing inside her body, since the feeling of falling does make one's adrenaline rush, she shouts:

"Who dares disturb my sleep!?" she shouts like an evil overlord.

"Ahahaha! Neptune's stupid!" Ram sticks out her tongue as she runs away.

"Raaaa! I'm going to get you, you twerps!" and with fire in her mouth, Neptune chases the young CPU Candidate.

The twins are staying over at Planeptune for a short period of time. The twins said that they want to spend time around with Nepgear and everyone else. Thinking that it's in Blanc-I's favor of achieving some sort of temporary peace at her Basilicom she allowed them to stay for only a month.

Rom stayed and didn't show herself. A good strategic move. She peeks from the couch and saw that the two are chasing around the dining table. She looks around, trying to find another safe place to hide. And sitting by the work table, organizing the papers, is the passerby. Thinking that it might be a good idea, she hurriedly sneaks her way towards him.

"…Haa… Finally, I'm done with commissions…" the passerby stretches his arms.

"Next is just to organize them like always and I'm done… hm?" he notices a blue semi-round object beside his table.

"The hell?"

"Sssh" it moves.

"Holy shit, this thing just sushed me" baffled, he slightly moves away.

"Sssh!"

"W-whatever you are, I have a piece of paper with me, and I'm not afraid to use this"

"Sssh!" then a familiar little girl peeks from the side of the table.

"Rom? Haa… I thought it was something bad… What you doing there?" Rom answers by pointing to the dining table. The passerby obediently looks.

"I see…" understanding the situation, he returns to his desk.

"It's better if you hide under here" he gestures under the table.

"…Okay" Rom moves sits under the work table that the passerby works at.

"Okay there? Not too hot?" he asked.

"Mh hm" she shakes her head.

"Stay quiet now or Neptune might find you"

"Mhm" she puts a finger in front of her lips at him

"Sssh…" after responding to her with the same gesture he returns to his usual position, albeit slightly farther.

She stays quiet from under the table. She hears the rummaging and shuffling of papers and the noises her twin sister and Neptune makes. She also hears the clatter that kitchen, and the silent ambiguous noise of the air conditioner. Chaotic as it may all seem, it was the usual atmosphere, the usual chatter, and the usual scene that she enjoys so much.

"Big Brother I brought you some tea"

"Thanks. *SIIIP*"

"Are you done with work?"

"Yup. Just organizing them for tomorrow's grind… *SIIIP!*" he sips another.

"This tea hits the spot by the way"

"It's a blend that I found on the internet, it said that it can relieve some work-related stress. It worked out in the end"

"Oh? Can you show me the recipe?"

"Okay, once I print it out"

"Looking forward to it"

"…By the way Big Brother…"

"Yeah?"

"What's that under the table?" Nepgear peeks at the being that is under the table.

"It's Rom"

"…Miss Nepgear. Sssh" taking a look at Nepgear. She puts a finger in front of her and hushed to be quiet.

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"She means those two by the way…" the passerby points with his chin.

"I see" Nepgear slightly giggles.

"Ssh" Nepgear gestured the same to Rom.

"By the way, Nepgear. You're visiting Plutie this time?"

"Mhm. Noire and Vert of the Ultradimension said that they'll come along as well"

"I see…"

"They wanted to greet her since they heard that she's going to be released the day after tomorrow"

"…Can I come too Miss Nepgear?"

"Want to visit her again?" the passerby asked.

"…Mhm"

"Sure. Let's go visit Plutie with the rest"

* * *

"So I heard that you're going to be released the day after tomorrow…" Vert-II said.

"Mhm"

"Thank goodness… And how's your arm?" Noire-II asked.

"I can move it like this now…" she waves with her right arm.

"But I need a walking stick if I want to walk…"

"Big Brother already brought you two"

"Really? Jarey's so nice!" Plutia cheered.

"Be sure not to trip when you start walking"

"How mean Noirey-II! I don't trip!"

"…Sure you don't"

Rom sits on the chair, enjoying the happy chatter. Looking out the window, it's already nighttime with the stars glittering about in the sky. The night life of Planeptune had already begun breathing into life. The neon lights on the street flicker and dance, attracting attention to those who wants to

"..." suddenly she feels thirsty. It has been a while since she last drank.

"…Miss Nepgear are there any water left?" she calls out.

"Water? Oh… There isn't any..."

"If it's a drink there's a vending machine near the nurse's station" Vert-II said.

"There is? Then let's go together Rom"

"…Okay" taking the little girl's hand, they both walk out of the room and enter the lit silent hallway. They both walk, with their footsteps taking a form of an echo and reverberates throughout the empty floor. Reaching the nurse's station, they found a nurse shuffling and reorganizing some papers.

"Excuse me, are there any vending machines on this floor?" Nepgear asked.

"Hm? Ah, yes. Go down that hall and it's at the very end…" the nurse said.

"Thanks"

Passing the nurse's station, they peek through the end of the hall that the nurse points at. And true to her word there's a vending machine at the very end, up and functional, displaying its drinks for people to buy. They walk towards it, passing a number of doors and name tags.

"What would like to have Rom?" Nepgear asked stopping right in front.

"…Milk"

"Milk, eh? Do you like strawberry or chocolate?"

"…Strawberry"

"Okay…" putting some money in the vending machine, the buttons light up. Nepgear presses the button of Rom's order.

The vending machine sounds to life as a can of strawberry milk is being pushed from its respective slot. After a while, the sound of metal hitting metal abruptly erupts. At the bottom of the vending machine, the take out slot, lies a single pink can. Nepgear takes it and offers it to Rom.

"Thanks Miss Nepgear…" Rom takes the can of strawberry milk.

"Now what should I have…" Nepgear returns her attention to the vending machine thinking of what she wants.

And as Rom flips the tab, she notices something at the corner of her vision. She looks and saw that one of the doors in the hall was open, a bluish light coming out of it. It's one of the doors to one of the patients here on this floor. Was that door always open? Or did it just open by itself?

She silently walks towards the open door, enchanted by the bluish light that is coming out from it. Nepgear hasn't noticed, too occupied in her own thoughts. Rom was getting near, a few steps more; her curiosity has taken the better of her. And reaching the doorway, a white ball hangs in the sky. Majestically, it shines in brilliance before the little girl. As she stares at the moon, something caught her eye.

There, staring at the same moon through the window, was a person, a boy. And with the moon shining the dark room, she can see his features. A dark navy blue hair, pale skin, the greenish hospital gown. His age is 12 or 13 and his small back is facing her. The boy continues to look at the moon, unaware of the person behind her.

"…Um…"

"…"

Her voice suddenly leaks out from her. The boy turns around, responding to the sound. His light blue eyes, that seems to shine like gem, stares back at her. A gem that brilliantly shows many, many emotions.

The boy looks at the astonished girl and the girl looks at the boy.

And for an abrupt moment, though it is brief, in a deranged interval, where curtain parts of a scene, that has never been seen before is being devoured by their eyes, something successful has happened...


	4. Rom's Love Story III

Rom's Love Story:

He was an odd child to say the least. There was nothing that engages the child. The child like urges that all other kids have, playing tag till sundown, playing in the mud, exploring areas that specifically say do not trespass, the wonders of existence does not fuel him. He looks at them all with a bored expression, as though he has seen it all. As though he has been there and done that.

The child had never engaged in any activities that interests him. He's parents tries to get him into one, but none could spark that childlike sense that they expected from a child. Eventually, they gave up getting him engaged into something. But nonetheless, still loves and adores their child whatever he's interests might be.

He doesn't have much friends at school. Probably because of the weird air that surrounds him. An adult like air that doesn't match his appearance of a child. His peers tried to get him to be sociable with others, but he prefers not to. Like an old soul that watches the clock tick away as it slowly saps out his life.

His birthday's shows that as well. Even though he's a child, his birthday isn't as grandiose as kids have these days, where games and clowns are part of the program. Instead, his birthday is much more adult approached. Just a cake in the center, some not too over the top meals, inviting only relatives and friends. Some presents, but most of which are shirts and pants. And some birthday money. That's the kind of birthday he celebrates every year.

On his 9th birthday, the child received a book from his father. It's a fairly thick book. It was plain hard bound book with no title at the cover. He wasn't a reader, nor was he interested in reading that book. He flat out told his father that. But nonetheless, his father urged him to keep that book, and place it where he can see that book the moment he entered his room.

Confused, the boy the keeps in his desk collecting dust. After school he often wonders what that book contains but has never really had the urge to open it. The spine is still stiff, and corners of the pages are still flat. But still, no matter how much he stares at the book at stands on his desk, no urge would give him the reason to open it.

On his 10th birthday, a chess pain suddenly befalls on him. It was bad enough that he had to skip school and go to a hospital rather than their pediatrician. Sickness and him were never really that close, although he had a case of a couple of colds, that's about their relationship is. So he found that the examination was completely boring.

And just as when he though they were through examining him, they ordered an X-ray and some blood tests. And ordered for the mother and child to wait in the emergency lobby, while the father goes with them for some discussions. Both of them were left waiting for a long, long time...

Then, when the clock strikes for lunch, the father came back. The mother, instinctively understood, and left with him, telling her child that they'll be fetching some lunch. And with a nod, they both left him in the emergency lobby, watching a show on TV, that generally doesn't interest him.

And when they came back, he was admitted in the hospital right then and there.

It was right around when the season of falling leaves have started. He found himself in the hospital once more, escorted by his mother this time. This time today, he would be having his usual checkup. He has been to and fro of the hospital ever since. Admitted and discharged, admitted and discharged, ordered to the clinic, again and again, and again.

In no time at all, several months has passed performing such a futile cycle. With each new cycle, his appetite decreased and his medications increased. Slowly, he could feel his own physical strength chipping away. Like an old tree entering winter. Even the weighing scale rudely informs him.

And yet he, looks at himself with a detached interest. As if it were happening to someone entirely. As though watching a play on the front row seat. He looks at himself with bored expression as though he has seen it all. As though he has been there and done that.

And it's not as though he could not grasp what had so suddenly happened to him. From the bits and pieces that they had informed him. From the long over time hours that his father is taking during work. From the eye bags under her mother's eyes every morning. He can imagine what is happening to him.

And it's not for the better either.

It was the time when snow begins to fall, in the day where a New Year was about to come. The boy was discharged from the hospital as part of a New Year's treat. And Although he has a disinterested look, and a little tired from the slight exercise of the long walk home, it did make him slightly happy to spend the New Year's back home.

Strangely when they've gone back home, all of his family relatives, classmates and teacher were there. Everyone made a giant surprise for him, his classmates greet him with the most terribly acted smiles. His teachers and other relatives, has a strained-forced smiles on them. They made him sit on the table, his classmates exchanging topics after topics. His relatives greet him and wish him well. And though majority of them are sincere, he can't help but be astonished at such an incredible display.

And as the New Year festivities finally drown out, on the 3rd day after the 12th full moon, it was when they were heading to the hospital together. The three of them marched the snow filled city, crossing intersections after intersections, each step getting closer to their goal. And as they the pedestrian lane, where they were advised by the stop light.

It was then, that a truck, lost control of his brakes.

And upon waking up, the familiar white ceiling greets him. Although his vision is slightly blurry can make out familiar ceiling that he has seen over and over again. As he regains some sort of strength, his eyes wonder around. And on his side, a man, older than his father, wearing a distinctive white coat, and holding a clip board greets him.

The young one listens to the doctor's explanations in their usual roundabout way. Not getting straight to the point and creeping on in on the real subject. And though all of them are true, he hears them all as though it was not his own business. Wearing his usual disinterested look, the doctor kept babbling on and on.

And finally, after everything had been said, the doctor had changed tones bringing the attention of the boy. And confessed the situation about his parents and him. And though for any child this could have been a shock, his only response was:

"I see…"

What could he have said? He doesn't know the answer. But it was the only thing that had left his mouth from beginning to end. The doctor's pen fly across the paper on the clipboard in response to his words. And business like to the very last, the doctor left the room.

After a day or two, he had been transferred to a hospital near the city's edge, much farther from the hospital that he previously regularly attends. Transferring to the 17th floor to the 4th room, it was a simple room much like how he had seen over and over. The nurse informs him of all the details that he had heard before, before leaving him to his own devices.

The room is especially clean, the sheets are white and the curtains are as well. The breeze from the window blows nicely in his room. A plant on the window side table that adds a bit of flair. And although it's spacious enough to fit a 15 people in, for a little boy like him, it's much too big.

"…" but, still with a disinterested look, he sits on the floor, as though waiting.

Waiting for his clock to tick down.


	5. Rom's Love Story IV

Rom's Love Story:

"Um…"

"…"

The boy and the girl just stare at one another, his blue eyes, that almost takes the color of the sky, meets her own blue eyes. And though both of them are strangers to each other, somehow, in some way, an incomprehensible feeling, bursts out in between. It's a feeling that can't be put into words. So they continue to stare more…

"Um…"

"Rom?"

"Ah… Miss Nepgear…" suddenly Nepgear called out to Rom. In the boy's eyes, it's more akin to just popping out. The suddenness made them almost jump to their feet.

"C'mon, you really shouldn't disturb other people when it's time for shuteye…" Nepgear advised the young CPU candidate.

"…Mhm"

"Sorry for this…" Nepgear apologized.

"…Sorry…" and Rom did so as well.

"…" the boy nods silently at the two.

Taking her hand, Nepgear and Rom silently leave the doorway, each both holding a drink on their hands. Rom looks back, and from her angle, she can see the open doorway a Silverlight that is a shining from the room. The boy stands at his spot, staring the doorway from where he last saw her. He takes a look back at the full moon.

"…It's a first, after a long time, that I've felt something…" he muttered.

* * *

"It's not that I don't enjoy the company or anything but when in next month is Blanc going to pick you two up?" the passerby asked the twins, currently playing a card game while he shuffles some papers.

"We're going to be here until I beat you properly!" Ram exclaimed.

"Try beating Rom first…"

"Huh?"

"…I win" Rom lays down her cards.

"Gh! Royal flush!? When did she…?"

"…Lucky draw, I guess…"

"Lady luck favors the meek, as they say…"

"Let's play again, Rom! I'm going to beat you next time!" Ram demands a rematch.

"…Okay" Rom started to collect the cards into one deck and shuffles them for the next game.

It's been over a week since Plutia's release and the twins are still staying at Planeptune tower. Plutia is up and about now, albeit she needs walking sticks to help her walk. The enjoyment in their pre-release and post-release parties that they held for her is still fresh on their minds. Everyone gets drunk and about, did some games, sang some karaoke, took some pictures, and ate some cake. It was complete mayhem. Luckily, the mayhem didn't arise any complications in Plutia's health.

After that, Plutia went back to her own dimension, escorted by the CPUs. And ever since, it has been the same shenanigans.

"…There, that would be good for tomorrow's grind. Time for lunch…" the passerby said, standing up from his work chair.

*DING DONG*

"Obligatory doorbell" he said, redirecting his direction and heading straight for the front door. Upon arriving, he presses a button that opens the automatic doors.

"Hello"

"Good afternoon, Jared" the visitors greeted.

"Iffy, Compa here for some free lunch I guess…" he assumes of that fact.

"Ahaha, we got caught. But here's our payment" IF lifts up a basket with a cloth over it.

"Oh? What's this?" taking the basket, he lifts the cloth slightly to peek at what's inside.

"Food for food huh? And damn, these are some good apples"

"Compa picked them up"

"The old lady from the store was really nice to give me these apples"

"In any case, come on in. I was about to start and make lunch anyway"

The two girls stepped inside after the passerby's beckoning, letting the automatic doors behind them close. The two help walked into the Living/Dining/Study room. Where they saw Rom and Ram still in their intense poker game. As though the very foundations of Gamindustri is on the line.

"…Those kids are really at it…" IF comments.

"Rom and Ram are always playing nice" Compa adds.

"Really? Aren't they a little too competitive?"

"That would be Ram's fault. But they're pretty close"

"…Hehe… Okay, here…" Ram lays down her cards.

"It's a full house…"

"Hehe! How do you like them apples?"

"…Wow. Should I just put down my cards?" Rom asked after her amazement.

"Sure, whatya got anyway?"

"…Here" she puts down her cards.

"Geh! It's another royal flush!" Ram is surprised to see that her twin can do a second Royal Flush.

"It must be her lucky day then. Sorry Ram, better luck next time"

"Uuuh…"

"So anyway, putting aside the almost depressed Ram, what are you guys craving for?" the passerby asked.

"Hrm… I might want something vegetables, I've been eating a lot of meat recently…" IF answered.

"I want some low fa-!" Compa covers her mouth.

"It's not a shame to desire some low-fat food. So, is soup good?"

"Yup" they both answered.

* * *

"Aah~ Good as always…" IF said blissfully on the chair of the dining table.

"Jared's food is always delicious!" Compa comments.

"I try to impress" he said picking up two empty bowls.

"…Mister's food is always so delicious" Rom said.

"Mhm, I could eat it all day!" Ram adds.

"If you eat food all day you're going to get fat…" he picks up their bowls as well.

"Gh!" his words struck Compa like a sword through her heart.

"Having body mass issues Compa?"

"N-No, no!"

"…I heard that if you don't tell people up front you won't be able to get any thinner…" Iffy said.

"Gh!"

"You're going to blow up like a balloon they said. A really big balloon…"

"Hg!"

"Oh yeah, if you also keep worrying about it also, it also gets big"

"Right, right. I also heard if you keep hearing the word 'big' you'll get big as well"

"…I think Miss Compa just passed out"

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

True to what Rom said, Ram shakes the lifeless Compa without any reaction. Her head shakes forward, backward, left and right. Even her eyes show no signs of emotion. Probably from all the teasing that the two have done that her brain crashed.

"C'mon Compa, it's only a kilo. You can burn that off while you work" Iffy said.

"Ah… Really?" her words returned life to the lifeless.

"If you walk a little faster and hold your stomach in, you'll burn those fat away"

"Okay, I'll try that later" Compa said.

"How about you Iffy? Any body-mass problems?"

"Nah, I'm doing some quests in my free time so it burns a lot of calories"

"You know, I miss doing those. All I do now is shuffle some papers"

"I'm surprised that you don't get big" IF comments.

"I run around Planeptune bright and early"

"Hey, it's no fair that we're not in the conversation!" Ram suddenly shouts.

"You know, you really shouldn't butt into adults when they're talking..."

"Why not? We also have another reason why we came here" IF said.

"You have another reason other than free food?"

"Mhm. Where's that flier...?" Compa look takes a look at her purse. She puts her hand in, but her facial expression suggests that she couldn't find it. Then she puts her hand deeper into her purse, up until her whole wrist. She puts it in deeper until it up until a quarter of her forearm.

"Oh, I got it!" Having declared her find, she pulls out her arm from the bag and brought out a single piece of paper.

"Ta-da! There's an event at the hospital I work at!" She shows off her paper.

On the paper, there's are oddly shaped scribbles of what could be the hieroglyphs. There seems to be a big phrase that is on the very top of the paper. But because of how it was written they can't seem to understand it. There are also shrewdly shaped drawings of stick people as well. They seem to be enjoying themselves as they surround a flower of sorts.

"It's an event where we get to cheer people up!" she said cheerily.

"I see, I see... So it's more like we put on a show, right?"

"Yup. Mysteriously, Nep has a knack for this..." IF said.

"Hey, that looks like fun, right Rom?"

"Mhm!"

"Rom and Ram can come too!"

"When is this? Tomorrow?"

"Yup! It's tomorrow"

"Hrmm... Neptune would definitely like it. Sign us up, Compa"


	6. Rom's Love Story V

Rom's Love Story:

"Okay, just go room to room and make sure everyone's happy!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" the rest salutes to Compa.

"Wait, why are we saluting? We're just doing community service" the passerby asked.

"It's very Anerikan!" Neptune shouts.

"Neptune that's not how Anerika does"

"In Anerika!"

"*Sigh* I knew I shouldn't have let you watched those series" her husband face palmed.

"I thought we were going to put on a show?" Iffy asked.

"Want everyone to hear you sing?"

"This is a great alternative"

"Hey, hey. What does community service do?" Ram asked.

"Well, you just go into the room after room and make people happy" Nepgear answered.

"…Is it okay if we just tell them a bedtime story?"

"As long as they sleep happily" Compa answered Rom's question.

"I have mixed feelings with that answer" the passerby comments.

"Where are the other goddesses I thought that they would be coming?" Iffy asked.

"Unfortunately, they can't. For reasons that I do not comprehend" Jared answered.

"Like?"

"'I need to level cap first', 'I've got a chapter to write' and 'I've got to… well, be m myself for a while'"

"You made that last part up"

"That's what she was implying over the phone. By the way, how long is this elevator rising? Is it always like this?"

"In Umerika!" Neptune shouts.

*DING!*

The elevator rings it bell and the doors open for them to enter the 10th floor. Looking around at first glance, the layout of the floor doesn't look too different from the floor that they've used to visit. The main difference is, there's a boy standing sitting by the elevator playing his toy car.

"Uu? Oh its Nurse Compa!" the boy recognized the nurse by the elevator.

"Hello Jason, you're visiting your grandma again?"

"Mhm!" the boy cheered.

"He looks friendly" Nepgear whispered.

"I don't know, Nepgear. The last time a kid tried to prank me, wearing an innocent smile to boot, it wasn't very pleasurable"

"Should I take that as a joke, Big Brother?"

"Well, better luck next time. Guess I am getting rusty, aging really is a bad thing"

"In Umerica!"

"Oh, by the way, Nurse Compa, let's shake hands…" the boy stretches out his hand.

"Okay!" and Compa grasps it with her own. They both shakes hands and release.

"EHehehehe! Bye, bye!" the boy runs away with a grin on his face.

"Bye bye" Compa waves.

"Why'd he run off?" Nepgear asked.

"Compa, look at your hand" Iffy asked her to.

"Hmm?" Compa looks at her hand, the same hand that she used to shake hands with.

"Geh!"

"*Sigh*…He pranked you…" before Iffy could finish her sentence Compa runs off, chasing the boy.

"Jason! Jason! Come back here, Jason!" although it may look as though she is angry, but for everyone else that hears her voice, it's the same as ever.

"Being a nurse must be tough work huh?" the passerby said.

"It sure is" Nepgear agreed.

"If Miss Compa is gone then where are we supposed to go now?" Ram asked.

"She has a point" Iffy said.

"Can't we just go room to room and just help people?" suddenly Neptune spoke.

"She's back from Umerika" her husband said.

"Sometimes Nep can say the most un-Nep of things"

"If we're decided then, let's go entertain some folks"

"Alright!"

* * *

Hello there, community service" after knocking Jared opened the door, revealing an old man sitting on his bed.

"Would you like to have some Umerika today?" Neptune asked.

"I'll take one order of Umerika, then" seeing a cheery couple at his doorstep, he went with the flow of things.

"Elderly wisdom is amazing"

* * *

Hello we're from the Basilicom" after knocking and being allowed to open, Nepgear greeted.

"Oh? What's a Basilicom doing visiting an old woman like me?"

"We're here doing community service"

"Community service, I wish there were more youngsters like you. Would you mind tending to my back?"

"Certainly"

* * *

Hello, we're from the Basilicom. Is there something I can do for you?" Iffy asked and old man sitting on a table alone with himself.

"…If you can just sit here and hear my story…"

"Okay, then" Iffy sits on the chair.

* * *

"Hello! We're here to help!" Ram swings the door open to a random patient's room.

"Ram, shouting isn't good"

"But we're doing something good!"

"Oh my, two adorable twins" the old lady on her laying on her bed said.

"Mhm! I'm Ram and she's Rom! We're CPU candidates doing community service!"

"My my"

"So if there's anything that we can do, just tell us!"

"Well, I would like to eat some apples, would you care to cut some slices for me?"

"Okay! Here's that Rom let's go cut some apples"

"Mhm"

One room after the other, one patient after the other, they visit each and every patient they could see and provide any services that they can give. From cleaning their room to massages, to playing card games, to reading them stories and to even listening to their stories. The tenth floor of the hospital is now having a chipper atmosphere than before.

"…I'm going now"

"Thanks for the story, little one"

"Mhm" Rom closes the door.

Because of the Ram's energetic behavior today, she suddenly ditched Rom while she was in the middle of reading a book from the room that she came from. She knows that her twin doesn't mean anything bad for leaving her. But it would have been nice if she had just told her. Because of her shy personality, she was conscious of herself all throughout her reading.

She faces the hall on her left and saw the many doors that the twins have visited from the elevator. It's a quite a number. And all of them, every single patient, they greeted with a smile and seen them out with a smile. It makes her feel giddy inside.

Since this is the last room of the hall, she decides to head back to the lounge, that connects her corridor to the corridor where the elevator that they came out from. It held a slight number of couches, chairs and tables. A large window wall that overlooks the city below.

And staring at that city, with a bored expression on his face, as though he doesn't have the slightest interest at all, was a boy. Age of 12 or 13, a small build, and wearing a green hospital gown. The electric fan swings its wind by, his dark navy blue hair waving.

Rom slowly approaches the boy, perplexed by the fact that he's too young to be in this hospital, and slightly curious of presence. As though she can't help but stare at him more. The boy doesn't notice her approach.

She stops. 5 feet away from the boy she stops. And dares not to take another step. She feels she's entering sacred ground from here. A silence comforting that it almost hums you to sleep. A silence so patient and unrushed. As though it is a holy space and she doesn't want to disturb it.

"…" suddenly the boy turns his head. He had noticed Rom's reflection on the window.

"Um…"

"…"

"…I'm from the Basilicom. And we're doing community service" she said. Making sure that her voice won't stutter.

"…"

"And… um…"

"…"

"Um…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

At this point, she doesn't know what to say to him. The next words eluded her, and her mind is in a blank slate. It's probably because that his gaze is drowning her of all her thoughts. Throwing her thoughts into a nothingness. His gaze is nothing special. But it holds many, many meanings. And yet, it looks as if it only holds one.

"Um… Ah…"

"…"

"…Is it alright if…"

"…"

"…I read you a story?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mhm…" he nods quietly. And resumes his gaze on the city.

Feeling as though something was set free from her, with light feet, she heads to and sit on the empty chair opposite of the boy. The boy still doesn't mind her. Pulling out a book that she had read earlier, she clears her throat and began reading the book with as much clear of a voice as she can.

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

 **A/N: You know, whenver I deal with problem's IRL. I think of it like I'm playing Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **But then, problems suddenly summoned 3 work problems, 1 home problem, and 1 work problem.**

 **I mean, isn't that against the rules? Normal Summoning 5 monsters at the same time. End Turn.**

 **So I'm left with no other option but just to set 3 face down cards and setting a monster as well. End Turn.**

 **He then activated MST, knocking spell of my trap card out and used off his monsters to destroy my monster and my LP. Oh yeah, he MST'd my mirror force. Woop-de-doo. 1000 LP remaining. End Turn.**

 **It's my turn, I draw a card, and luckily I drew POT duality. Activiting it's effect, I peek at top 3 cards of my deck and look at that, all of them aren't that cards I want! 3 Breakthrough skills? Yeah, not gonna help. I take one and End my turn.**

 **The story of how i got rekt with IRL probs.**


	7. Rom's Love Story VI

Rom's Love Story:

"Thanks for the neato story miss!" Neptune thanked as she walked out of the room first.

"Take care now, and we pray that you'll get discharged soon" with the patient inside saying her thanks to the passerby and CPU, they close the door to her room, feeling a job well done.

"Wanna go for some grub or take some rest?" the passerby asked his wife as they make their way through the hall.

"Hmm, I'm not that tired or hungry anyway. I'll go with whatever Jared wants" his wife answered.

"Well, let's take a rest he…" he was supposed to say 'here', but immediately stopped. They're at the foot of entryway to the lounge already. He notices a pair of kids; one is reading a book out loud while the other looks at the city through the window.

"On second thought, let's go down the cafeteria and eat something" he turns around, guiding his wife beside him to turn away as well.

"Okay!"

* * *

"…The end" Rom puts down the book.

"…" the boy was silent throughout the whole story telling.

"Did you enjoy it?" she asked.

"…Not really" a monotone answer.

"…" Rom stayed quiet. She was expecting that kind of answer from him, given the lack of attention he's paying to her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Is there anything more?"

"Eh?" he's sudden question caught her by surprise.

"Do you have any more story books to read aloud?" he asked.

"…Um, no. It's the only book that I brought…" she answered with a disappointing tone. Disappointed that she can't tell anymore storied when he had asked for more.

"I see…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

They were both silent again. Rom doesn't want to speak anything unnecessary. Not because that she doesn't want to bore him of her ramblings, but because his silence makes the air around her somewhat holy and fragile. As though something might happen if any form of noise would interrupt such a space around them. His gaze into the city is so detached that he looks at the streets below with a boring stare.

She stays quiet.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You're doing community service, right?"

"…Mhm"

"…What did they say about that storybook you read?"

"Um… ah… they said it was fine"

"I see…"

"…"

"…"

"Um…"

"…"

"Ah"

"What is it?"

"...What are you looking at?"

"…Nothing in particular"

"I see…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

It's no good, she thought to herself. She can't get a good conversation going with him. His responses are short and abrupt. Though she isn't all that ignorant, she has a limited amount of topics that most people would use as a starter conversation.

So she looks at his profile a bit. He's blue eyes, almost as blue as her own eyes, watches the streets below through the window. A bored expression on his and yet he continues to stare at something distant. Distant beyond the ocean of blue sky and clouds. As though waiting for something to happen, something that could spark in those dead eyes of his to life.

"…"

"…"

"Um…"

"…"

"…Are you always looking out through the window?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Why'd you asked that?"

"…Um… the first time we met…" she remembered that moonlit night.

"…"

"…"

"…I see…" he remembers as well.

"…I don't know either" he answered honestly.

"Then, what do you think of Planeptune?" Rom asked.

"…I don't know either"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

*GRRRRR!*

"Ah…!"

Her stomach suddenly growled loudly. Embarrassed she holds her stomach as though telling it not growl loudly again. But her stomach failed to understand that and growled again. The boy doesn't bat an eye at her direction, nor did gave any sign of reaction.

"Um… I…"

"Go…"

"Eh?"

"…I'm going to take my temperature after this… so, go" he said, methodically.

"…Okay" she hops out of her chair, and just stood there for a moment or two.

"…You're not hungry?" the boy asked. His voice sounds distant and indifferent.

"I am, but…"

"Go…"

"…Mhm" Rom walks away, her general direction is towards the hall where the elevator she came from is at. She looks behind her as she walks, and the boy, his navy blue hair sways with each hit of the electric fan's wind. His back slightly hunched over as she holds his chin. And his stare still on the city below through the 10th floor.

In the end, through all that has been said he never glanced her way.

* * *

"*Sigh*…"

"What's with the big sigh, Rom?" Nepgear asked.

"Ah, it's nothing miss Nepgear"

"…And so she smacked those eggplants down the gutter!" Neptune exclaimed suddenly. Retelling the epic story of how a single woman, slain an army of eggplant soldiers that had come to ruin her crops.

"It must be tough living outside of Planeptune" Iffy said.

"I heard that she was able to get her son into company A" Compa said.

"That company A? So that's where I heard her last name"

They walk down the sidewalk back to Planeptower. The setting sun paints the sky in golden orange. The many cars and passersby are all heading to their homes, ending today's grind and resting for another. Though they had to walk a bit of distance to get back, their chitchat of their experiences doing community service would make the travel short.

"Rom and I met some pretty awesome people, right Rom?"

"Ah… Mhm…"

"…Eh? What's wrong Rom you've been out of it ever since we ate?" Ram asked her.

"…It's nothing, Ram"

"Really?"

"…Really, really"

"Hmmm…" despite the tone of disbelief. She decided not to pry on the subject more.

"Hey you two, what's the holdup?" Neptune shouts at them. Ram notices that they're quite ways behind from their main group.

"Let's go Rom and we're going to be left behind!" Ram takes her sisters hand and makes a break for it.

"…D-Don't run too fast…!"

* * *

The boy looks at the stars that infinitely twinkles onto the night sky. He's eyes are focused on the sky above but his gaze is much, much farther than that. Looking far, far away, at the horizon of his path, of which it is the end of the road. He gazes at that end with little to no interest, with a detached and bored expression on his face.

And the thought it might be all just an illusion suddenly crossed his mind. He might be living a make-believe dream sort of reality. A reality that is not his but living in someone else's dream. That just be pinching his cheek, he might wake up from such a reality.

 _"What are Illusions?" Milo asked for it was the loveliest city he'd ever seen._

 _"Illusions," explained Alec, "are like mirages," and, realizing that this didn't help much, he continued: "And mirages are things that aren't really there that you can see very clearly."_

 _"How can you see something that isn't there?" yawned the Humbug, who wasn't fully awake yet._

 _"Sometimes it's much simpler than seeing things that are," he said. "For instance, if something is there, you can only see it with your eyes open, but if it isn't there, you can see it just as well with your eyes closed. That's why imaginary things are often easier to see than real ones."_

But he can't think that way. No matter how much he closes his eyes, that same truth would always surface. It's near and he'll get there eventually. Whether or not he runs towards it, the winds of time will guide his feet, unable to do anything about it.

"…But it would've been nice if it was that way too…" he mumbled.

"…But it won't change anything"

* * *

 **A/N: To the guys that asked, yeah I play YuGiOh. But mostly I play on YgoPro or DevPro nowadays. Coz, from where I am, it's a bit hard to find the cards that I want so I can play the physical card game.**


	8. Rom's Love Story VII

Rom's Love Story:

"Hey, Big Brother…"

"Yeah?" he answered, not breaking his concentration on the piles of paper before him.

"What's with Rom lately?"

"…" between the piles of papers, he takes a peek at Lowee's blue coated CPU candidate.

She's been lost in thought and sighing every now and then after they've gotten back from their community service event. Her mind wrapped around her meeting with the boy. It wasn't the most pleasant meeting, and she had hoped that he would just talk to her. She had hoped that when she was given permission to read aloud her book, at least, she would have formed some sort of communication.

The worst part of it all, he never really had looked her way. He just stares blankly at the city through the 10 story window of the lounge. They have not introduced themselves properly, so she doesn't know his name. And, she doesn't know if they'll be able to meet again after the community service.

"*Sigh*…" she sighed again. What could she have done differently that day?

"Rom…"

"Ah…" a familiar voice suddenly pulled her out of her daydream. She looks beside her and a long lilac haired girl wearing a white sailor uniform.

"…Miss Nepgear"

"What's the matter, Rom? Something on your mind?"

"Hmhm… it's nothing" she shook her head.

"Really? But you've been lost in thought since yesterday"

"Really, really… it's nothing…" she shows off a smile, signaling that everything is all smiles and faces.

"Hmm… Then, what would you want for lunch?" she changes the topic.

"…Lunch?"

"Is there anything that you want?"

"…Um… Pancakes sound nice"

"I second pancakes" the passerby suddenly said.

"Okay, pancakes it is. If there's anything you want to tell just tell me, okay?" she leaves that remark before heading for the kitchen

"Okay…" she nods and Nepgear leaves her for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hello, here's some pancakes for lunch!" Compa, being herself as usual, entered one of the patients' room. She pushes a restaurant cart with 3 pancakes on one plate, a pitcher of juice and a glass right beside it.

"Eh? He's not here?" discovering that the room is empty, she looks around finding the sole occupant.

"…"

"Oh, there you are! Don't make me all worried like that!" it didn't take long, but she had found the boy with navy blue hair sitting on the floor hugging his knees beside the doorway.

"…"

"And don't sit on the floor, or you might catch a cold" Compa takes the boys arm with both hands and picks him up off the floor.

"And your clothes have dust all over them!" puffing her cheeks from irritation she brushes off some of the dust from the boy's clothes.

"There, now sit on your bed and eat your pancakes" she gives the boy her usual cheerful smile as she instructs him.

"…Mhm" he sits on the edge of his bed and Compa parks the cart right in front of him. Compa sits next to him, gets a piece of a pancake

"Okay, say aah" she said.

"…I can eat by myself"

"No. You're always sitting on the floor even though I told you not to! So this time I'm not going to do what you say"

"…"

"Now, say aah…"

* * *

"Thanks for the food!"

"*Nom!* *Nom!* *Nom!* Mmmmh! This is tasty!" Rom eats

"H-Hey! The syrup's splattering all over me!" Neptune protests on Rom's wild eating.

"These pancakes are really fluffy, like a soufflé *Nom* *Nom*" he continues eating despite the racket.

"…It's so yummy miss Nepgear!" Rom said her delight.

"Thanks. If you want more, just tell me okay?"

"…Mhm! *Nom!* *Nom!*"

It was usual atmosphere for her, the same old fun days. An atmosphere that can drive any bad feeling away. The color of warmth that changes its shapes and colors as though looking through a kaleidoscope. These kinds of moments, whether it may be big or small, was what makes her see the world so bright like a rainbow.

And at the back of her mind, she still remembers that boy. The boy that just stares out through the window. Looking towards the city with a blank gaze. Disinterested. Detached. As though he's bored of seeing the same thing over and over. If she sees everything with color, what does the boy see whenever he looks out through the window? What color does he see? In his gaze, what does he think of her?

 _"I don't hear any music," said Milo._

 _"That's right," said Alec; "you don't listen to this concert—you watch it. Now, pay attention."_

 _As the conductor waved his arms, he molded the air like handfuls of soft clay, and the musicians carefully followed his every direction._

 _"What are they playing?" asked Tock, looking up inquisitively at Alec._

 _"The sunset, of course. They play it every evening, about this time."_

 _"They do?" said Milo quizzically._

 _"Naturally," answered Alec; "and they also play morning, noon, and night, when, of course, it's morning, noon, or night. Why, there wouldn't be any color in the world unless they played it. Each instrument plays a different one,"_

"Everything all right, Rom?"

"…Ah!" Nepgear woke her up from her deep thinking.

"You're playing with your food" and just as the passerby said it, the syrup on the pancakes have dripped around her plate.

"…I'm sorry" she apologized.

"It's fine. I'll get some tissues" the passerby stands and heads for the tissue box on top of the study table.

"Are you really alright, Rom?" Ram asked.

"…Mhm. Don't worry about it, Ram"

"Are you really? You can talk about it to us" Nepgear said.

"Mhm! Mhm! If you talk about it, everything would be all better!" her big sister agreed.

"…Hm hm… I'm fine really" she answered. With that as cue, they didn't push the topic further.

* * *

"…There. All done"

"…"

"Mmm! What do you say after you're done eating?"

"…Thanks for the food…"

"Good! Now, lay down and get some rest. And don't sit on the floor next time!" she said as she stands and pushes the cart out of the room.

"…" thinking that she would nag at him again, the boy quietly lays down on the bed and tucked himself in.

"..." before Compa steps out, she takes one more look at the boy. Satisfied that he had followed her instructions she leaves the room.

The room is quiet. The wind blows, the curtains flutter. A warm wind enters, the birds chirp. The season of summer is almost near. He stares at the white blank ceiling above, waiting for sleep to possess him. For anyone else it should be a peaceful scene. A scenario where people can kill time and not give a damn about anything. Feeling the warm moving air that brushes onto their skin. Like enjoying a colorful melody.

But the boy looks at it all as though he has seen it all; the been's there and the done's that. He doesn't look at it with color anymore. He looks at everything as though he is an old soul. That nothing engages him anymore.

 _"Would it be possible for me to see something from up there?" asked Milo politely._

 _"You could," said Alec, "but only if you try very hard to look at things as an adult does."_

 _Milo tried as hard as he could, and, as he did, his feet floated slowly off the ground until he was standing in the air next to Alec Bings. He looked around very quickly and, an instant later, crashed back down to earth again._

 _"Interesting, wasn't it?" asked Alec._

 _"Yes, it was," agreed Milo, rubbing his head and dusting himself off, "but I think I'll continue to see things as a child. It's not so far to fall."_


	9. Rom's Love Story VIII

Rom's Love Story:

"…" she found herself here again. In the elevator slowly rising to the 10th floor.

She decided to go a walk on her own a little while ago, thinking that it might make her stop thinking about her encounter with him. But she can't obviously. No matter what kind of things she thinks about, it always leads up to that encounter. The boy that looks at the city with a bored expression.

When she found herself right in front of the hospital, she actually was scared to go in. Her meeting with him wasn't all that great. He had almost ignored her completely, and she was nervous throughout leading to a very uncomfortable atmosphere for her. But rather than to tuck tail, she steeled herself and entered. Her reason? Her feet had "urged" her to go.

*TING!*

The elevator chimed. She steps out of the elevator and entered the familiar hall. The lounge is actually three steps from here, so from where she's standing, she can see the lounge well. The many tables and chairs as well as the window pane that overlooks the city below. The patients that wear the same clothes, some watch TV and some sit with others.

"…He's not… here…" she was half-expecting to see him here, half-expecting not. She steps into the lounge, taking a peek at everyone that is currently in.

"…He's not really… here…" she never expected that she'd let out a disappointing tone. She should have expected that he might not be here, why was she disappointed? She doesn't know.

"…I guess I'll go ho…!"

"Rom?"

"…Eh?" and just as she was about to turn, a familiar voice called out to her. She turns to see a nurse with congo-pink hair.

"…Miss Compa?"

* * *

"Ah, I see. So you just went for a walk"

"Mhm"

"But how'd you end up here?"

"…Um, I really don't know myself" she hangs her head.

"I see. Okay, I'll give Nep-Nep a call" Compa brings out her cellphone and dialed in a number before putting the speaker next to her ear.

"… _Hello! Neptune, Goddess of Light and Darkness speaking!_ " from Rom is sitting she can hear the CPU's cheery voice.

"Ah, Nep-Nep!"

" _Oh Compa. How's it hanging?_ "

"I'm fine, Nep-Nep. I found Rom here"

" _Eh? Rom? How'd she… Nepu! Is she okay!?_ "

"She's okay. She just ended up here"

" _How!? Did a random baseball suddenly hit her!? Did she tried to save a crow on the street that is about to be hit by a truck but ended up to be garbage bag instead!? Did she suddenly realized that slice-of-life shows are basically giant cliff-hangers and that the fact their life will go on after the last episode but you will never be able to see it is like abandoning your child!? What!? What!?_ "

"Oh, Nep-Nep. I told you she's fine! I'll bring her back later since I'm duty okay?"

" _Wa-!_ "

*BEEP!*

Compa drops the call and returns her posture towards Rom.

"Okay, Rom. I want you to help me out!"

* * *

"…Um, Miss Compa?" Rom calls the nurse's attention with a cart that has food for two people, a pitcher of juice with two glasses.

"Hm? What is it?"

"…What am I going to do?"

"Well, there's this patient that I have to take care off. But Miss doctor said that I need to help her with something"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. Even though he's a bit hard to talk to, he's a good boy" Compa gives her a reassuring smile.

The elevator rises. The lights on the top lit which floor they are currently on. The buttons on the side of the elevator door have the number 17 lit. The smell of food is getting stronger in the elevator's closed space. It slowly tickles her appetite. There is a tune playing in the background, but the tune is unrecognizable to her.

*TING!*

The same elevator chime rings at the same time, the feeling that she's being lifted also stops. The number 17 above the door is lit, the same as the number 17 button on the side. Compa readies both hands on the cart and the elevator doors open as if on cue. She pushes the cart out and Rom follows along.

She remembers floor 17. Every now and then, she and the other would visit Plutia in floor 17 room 12. The visits were frequent but not every day. It was only before she would be discharged that her visits were practically every day. And she also remembers that night as well…

"Here we are" Compa cheerily said.

"I hope he doesn't sit on the floor this time" Compa said puffing her cheeks in which Rom doesn't understand.

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

She knocks as though signaling that she's coming in. She turns the knob of the door and pushes it open. Compa pushed the cart in as she entered and said:

"Here's your lunch! And I brought a friend too!"

"Hello… Ah…"

"…"

The boy was sitting on the bed. The windows were open and the slight breeze of the air softly lifts the white curtains. His blue eyes, that takes the color of the sky, seems to sparkle like a gem to her. His navy blue hair sways with the wind. And though his age is only 12 or 13, he's pale skin, he's thin profile, he's green hospital gown erodes a disturbing air of familiarity to him.

"Mm? You two know each other already?"

* * *

"Okay, I'll be back to get the plates…" Compa said

"Mhm" Rom nods before Compa closes the door.

*THUMP*

The door thumped audibly from the silence signaling the start of their meal. The sounds they make as they eat, the spoon and the plate, the food that they chew, somehow echo in their ears like bells ringing. The boy eats on the bed, and the girl eats on the bed side chair.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you..."

"…?"

"…On community service again?" he asked.

"Mh hm…" she shakes her head.

"…I see…"

"…"

"…"

They both continue to eat in silence.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Miss Compa said…"

"…"

"…That you always sit on the floor"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…The floor's comfortable"

"…I… see…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Again, they are both silent. Focused on eating their meal and unable to look at each other. His expression was the same as they first met. Detached and somehow bored. The same awkward piercing silence.

"…Stories…"

"…?"

"…Did you brought some story books…?" he asked again.

"…I… didn't"

"…I see" The boy is talkative today and the he's surprised at that fact. Was he always this talkative? Or is it because it has been a while since he had a visitor.

He stops eating for a while and looks out through the window. The ocean of blue sky and white clouds hover over the city. He remembers their first meeting, the night that made something happen. Her blue eyes staring at his'. Her surprised expression, with a tinge of fear and tinge of seeing majestic.

He looks at the girl's profile right now, the first time after their talk. It was different from when she introduced herself. As though she is carrying weight on her small shoulders. She continues to eat her meal, with a gaze filled with uncomfortableness, and nervousness.

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

The girl doesn't actually know what to say. She continues to eat her meal, but her mind is elsewhere. It's uncomfortable, she thought. And even if she tries to bring something up, she remembers how abrupt and short his answers are. What does he think of her? She asked herself. And each time she asks that, it puts a little more weight around her small shoulders.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Next time…" the boy spoke.

"…" she looks up to him. And his sky colored eyes meets hers.

"…Bring a story book…"

"…!"

A sentence that she didn't expect. An expression that he didn't expect. The world around them is suspended for a brief moment. An ephemeral moment that filled them something definite.

"…Mhm!"

And that definite is a magnificent one.


	10. Rom's Love Story IX

Rom's Love Story:

*CLANG!* *CLANG!*

"…Picture Books?" the passerby is perplexed by the sudden request.

"Mhm, do you have any?" she asked the passerby again, who is washing the dishes.

"Hrmmm… If I remember right, Neptune mentioned something back then. Go ask her" he answered.

"Mhm" she runs off.

"…" the passerby stares at her back as she runs off.

"…I wonder if something good happened today…" he mumbled to himself.

"Uwaaah! Don't shoot me! We're on the same team!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"Hey stop it! We're going to lose if you keep on shooting me"

Neptune and Ram are playing their usual shooting game in front of the TV. And onscreen it seems that Neptune is about to die from Ram's constant team killing.

"Miss Neptune?"

"Nepu? What is it little Romy?"

"…Do you have any picture books?"

"Picture books? Oh, Picture books I remember those! I used to read them all the time to Nep Jr. Man, she really couldn't sleep before I read her a book or two"

"Then…"

"Mhm. Nep Jr. is sure to have those hiding under her bed"

"Mhm" she runs off to the second floor.

Landing onto the second floor, Rom didn't take much long to find Nepgear's room. Approaching the room, she knocks and then gets the "what is it?" statement from the occupant inside. She opens the door to see the person she's looking for is wiping the floor with a mop.

"Oh, Rom. What is it?"

"…Um, are there any picture books?"

"Picture books?"

"Mhm"

"I do"

"Really?"

"Mhm. I just tied them together since it was taking up space. You can have it all if you want"

"Mhm, mhm" she nods with earnest and excitement.

"Just wait there. I'm going to get it" Nepgear walks to the far corner of her room where there are a bunch of books that are tied together.

It didn't take long for her to look at the pile of tied books before she takes the pack by the string and brings it to her.

"It's kinda heavy. Are you gonna be all right?" Nepgear asked.

"Mhm" she readies her hands to catch it. Nepgear lays the pack of books gently on Rom's arms. Rom found it a tad heavy, but not enough to keep her rooted on the spot.

"Thanks Miss Nepgear" Rom said before walking off slowly towards the living room downstairs.

Rom puts down her what she was carrying on the floor. The journey didn't take a lot out of her. She unties the knot by pulling on one end of the string, releasing the books from its confines. Counting, there are 13 books in total. She takes the first book on top and began reading its contents.

* * *

"…I'm going now"

"Ah, yeah. Take care…"

Rom runs off with a backpack that she borrowed from Nepgear. The crew that was left behind look stunned by her sudden excitement. Rom is quite known to be shy and is always the victim of being pulled around by Ram. And her excitement, such as this one, is only reserved to people that she knows.

"…I wonder if she ate good pudding lately. Got any ideas Nep. Jr?"

"Um, no actually"

"Well, whatever it is. At least she's not down in the dumps anymore" the passerby said.

"Geez, no fair. Rom is out doing some fun and stuck with stupid Neptune" Ram complained.

* * *

She arrives at her destination faster than she expected. After passing the front doors, she proceeds to head towards the elevator and reaches for the up button on the panel. She waits a few before the elevator doors opened for her. She enters and reaches for the 17 button.

The elevator rises, experiencing the feeling of someone lifting you up from the feet. She's not alone in the elevator. There are a number of people inside other than her. Most of them don't seem to mind that a child is in a hospital with a backpack. They brushed it off as 'she is merely visiting someone'.

*TING!*

Once the elevator reaches the 17th floor, Rom walks out and looks around her surroundings for a second. She takes her time for a second to remember where her destination is. She takes a look at the nearest hospital room, and saw that its number is 3, and looking at room beside it, she found room 4. The room where the boy stays in.

She knocks a few times, but didn't get any response from the inside. She tried talking through the door but didn't get a response from the inside. She reaches for the knob and twist it to open the door. She peeks inside the room. The white curtains aren't fluttering, the window is closed and the bed seems to have been used recently. She looks around the room, but there doesn't seem to have any signs of life.

"…Where is he?" she asked to no one in particular.

Remembering the first time they talked, Rom walks back towards the elevator and pressed the down button. It didn't take long before the elevator chimed its digital tune. She walks out, turns her head towards the lounge and head towards it.

Standing at the entryway, she takes in her surroundings. At this time, there aren't much people here staying in the lounge. It's a silence that is very comforting for her. She looks around some more, but really there isn't anyone here at this time.

"…He's not here either…" she said to herself, feeling quite disappointed.

' _Maybe if I wait a bit..._ '

She heads towards the table where she they first talked. She settled her bag on the table and sits on the chair. She stares out into the futuristic city of Planeptune, looking for things that interests her while she waits for the boy. Her legs swinging, slightly excited for today.

* * *

"…" it wasn't as though that he wanted to escape. But seeing the exit towards the far fields outside of the city the thought crossed his mind.

Roughly about four blue-tube's entrances from the hospital. He arrived at the entrance/exit of the city proper. And there are a lot of people here, most of them are from the Guild about to partake their quests outside of the city. He stood out in his hospital gown but he also felt that if he could just take one step out, he might not want it on the 17th floor anymore.

He stood there thinking those kinds of thoughts as he's blank gaze watched as the people rapidly pass him by.


	11. Rom's Love Story X

Rom's Love Story:

"…"

On the table, the girl sleeps soundly. An open bag full of books peeking out beside her. Her breathing is as gentle as an infant's. The space around her forms an impression of the sacred garden of Eden, undisturbed and sacred. The boy hesitates for a while before stepping closer to her.

The lounge was empty of people and with the lounge's air conditioning, the sun's rays warms up the room to a very comfortable degree. It was already the afternoon when he got back from the city's gate. No one actually noticed that he was gone for a few hours. Though he wasn't all that surprised of the lack of attention that he got from the staff, he is however quite surprised by the little girl's appearance right in front of her.

"..." the boy sits on the chair opposite of her as quietly as he could.

Slowly, he pulls the bag towards him, which is a tad heavy than it looks, and takes a peek at the contents inside. There so many books here that it's a wonder how it all fits inside. He grabs hold of one book and pulls it out discreetly. Pulling the book out, he puts the bag down on the floor, opens the book and reads the first paragraph.

"Every day after school…" he started reading it out aloud. To the little girl that is sleeping right in front of him.

* * *

"…?"

"...Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath" the boy finishes the story and closed the book.

And upon closing his book, he found a pair of blue eyes staring straight at him. They look as though they still in a daze, obviously because the girl in front of her had just woken up from her slumber. She blinks once and twice, her eyes adjusting its focus.

"…Eh?"

"…" the boy doesn't say anything, instead just looks at her.

"…Eh, Ah, Um…!" the girl gets flustered and sits erect, realizing that the boy is in front of her.

"…Mhm" the nods, as though he understands what the girl is trying to say. He places the book that he was reading back in the backpack. Then he pushed the bag to her side of the table and watches the city with the same pose as he did.

"…" the girl watched the series of actions that he did.

"…Was it boring?"

"…Not really" he answered.

"...I see" she replied, seemingly disheartened that he feels that way. Rom takes her bag and looks at its contents, confirming that all of her books are in here

"…!" and then she noticed something. Her books aren't arranged in the order that she remembered. And it's not as simple as just one book being placed anywhere. All of them are not in the order that she remembered.

The girl looks at the boy now. His face is still bored and detached. The same pose, the same stare towards the city. Did the boy read through all these books while she was asleep? But she did wake up to see him putting a book into her bag. And his answer to her question, was it an answer directed because he waited for her wake up. Or was it an answer directed to what he read?

"…" but either way, it makes her chest warm and makes her smile. What is this feeling? Even though she didn't do what she set out to do, it feels satisfying nonetheless.

"N-Next time for sure…"

"…"

"I'll read you a picture book…"

"…"

"..."

"…Mhm"

"Mhm!"

It was a genuine promise. Rom's chest is filled to fulfill that promise. It was feeling that is warm and familiar. Her heart swinging across like a pendulum between bliss and fulfilment. What is this feeling, she wondered. This feeling of satisfaction and fulfillment? The feeling of wanting to do something not for oneself. What was it called again?

* * *

"…I'm home" Rom announced when she stepped into the living/dining/study room.

"Welcome back, Rom. You're just in time for lunch" he sees the passerby peeking his head out from the kitchen.

"Um, where is everyone?"

"They went to do some errands. They're on their way home right about now" he answered as his head disappears into the kitchen.

"Ah…"

"Wash your hands and set up the table, I'm almost done here" he said.

"Mhm" Rom puts down her bag on the sofa and heads towards the sink in the kitchen to wash her hands.

"Did you have fun?"

"Mhm!" an instant reply.

"I see. That's good to know"

* * *

"Next time, huh…" the boy repeats the girl's words. It felt as though it was really important, that promise about reading to him some books. A simple, childish promise. But felt as though it was a significant one nonetheless.

"…!"

A sudden shock like an explosion from a volcano erupted. Something hurts, something hurts, but he doesn't know what's hurting. What matters is that it something immensely painful is hurting him, making him curl up like an infant on the bed. The suddenness practically made him blind.

"Kh…!"

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. And the pain doesn't seem to want to stop anytime soon. Holds his chest as though trying to stop it from making it anymore painful.

"…!"

But the pain's response is to make it even more painful for him. He opens his mouth, but to his ears he can't hear anything. He can't hear anything and he can't see anything. All of his senses are all concentrated on what his chest feels.

"Tch…!"

He rolls on all fours, his eyes trying to concentrate on the switch on the bedside. He's brain commands his body to crawl, but his body openly objected to that idea leaving stunned and paralyzed. He grits his teeth hard, so hard that his gums have started to bleed.

With one arm, he slowly pulls himself towards the switch. His chest pain pushing him back each time he does so. He's eyes are tearing up; his ears hear nothing but a single high note like those of a flat line on the ECG monitor. He can't feel anything, nor can he feel him gripping the sheets and him pulling himself towards his goal. He can't breathe properly, as though he's holding his breath underwater.

"…!" almost there, he said to himself. Almost there…!

*SQZZ!*

It was then that the world came spinning unexpectedly.

*THUD!*


	12. Rom's Love Story XI

Rom's Love Story:

"Hmm~ Not this one"

"Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, Miss Neptune" Neptune approaches Rom, who has made 2 piles of books on her left and on her right.

"Wow, are these all the books that Nepgear has? It's almost Ram's height" Neptune said her astonishment as she taps on the one of the pile.

"So, whatcha doing piling them up like this? Separating the good ones and bad ones?"

"Mm hm. All of them are good" she said.

"Eh? So…"

"I don't think my friend would like them"

"Ooh! A friend! So that's why you've been going out all excited" Neptune said sitting down beside her.

"So your friend like books, eh?"

"…Not really"

"Eh? So you just want to tell your friend some stories"

"…Mhm. I made a promise"

"Aw, that's a punddingly sweet thing to do. So, have you decided on what story you'd read?"

"Mm hm. I can't decide" she shakes her head.

"Oh right" Neptune said, remembering the purpose of Rom's segregation.

"Then how about you follow Neptune's Nep idea?" an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"…What is it?" Rom is genuinely curious.

"How about you make your own story that your friend would definitely like"

"…"

"I mean, if you can't decide which one is a good story then make one yourself right?"

"…Um, but reading the one I made is kinda embarrassing" she said so honestly.

"Oh, right. You're the shy girl type" Neptune quickly reminded herself how easily she can hide behind her little sister.

"Then, don't worry about it. If you think about too much then you won't tell your friend a good story and you'll bite your tongue. I'm sure your friend is going to like whatever story you're going to make"

"…Really"

"Really, really, reals. And as a bonus, as CPU of Planeptune, I'm going to give your story the Nep swag so your friend would like it even more!" she proudly says.

"…Mhm" she nods, feeling a bit more confident.

"So go get your crayons and papers, let's make a good picture book together!"

"Mhm!"

* * *

"…gh"

"…! You're awake, thank goodness"

"…!"

"Ah! Don't sit up! Just lay down on the bed" the boy feels pressure on both of his shoulders and was pushed gently back down on the bed.

"All right, I'm going to go and call mister doctor"

"…" the nurse, which he assumed the nurse assigned to him, left his side and peeks out of the door to call his doctor.

"…" his eyes finally regained focus, finding himself staring at the ceiling above him.

His ears don't pick up any sound indicating that he's alone right now. The window seems to be closed, as he can't feel the fresh wind outside. The chill breeze of the air conditioning touches his skin, his sense of touch regained. What suddenly happened last night? He doesn't know, all he knows that it hurts, and it's worse than last time.

"…That was the second time..." he said to no one in particular.

"…There won't be a third time" he adds.

* * *

"Um, Sis…"

"Oh, you're awake Nep Jr!" she said. in her usual energetic way.

"I don't mean to be a killjoy, but what's with all the paper"

"We're making a story for Rom's friend"

"…Mhm" Rom nods with a determined look.

Nepgear had woken up from her nap of playing with Ram today and as she came down from the floor above she is astonished to see that state of the living/dining/study room. The room is now littered with papers, upon papers, on papers. There are so many papers that one might mistake that the tiles have suddenly lost their color from over bleaching. And there are scribbles and colors on each paper that a famous art critic might conclude that the painter is perfecting his "Noodle art".

"I… see…" she wants to get it and at the same time not.

"C'mon Nepgear, don't just stand there. Help us out"

"And it's decided that I'm going to help them…" Nepgear said that to no one.

"…Please, Miss Nepgear"

"*Sigh*…Can't help it. But promise me that we're going to clean this place up before dinner"

"Okay!" the two choirs. It's as though Nepgear is the mother of the two.

"So, what story are you going to make?" Nepgear crouched down and takes a look at one of the drawn pictures.

"We don't know yet!" her big sister said.

"That's kinda…"

"Ahahaha. You know we haven't decided on how the story is going to work out. We were thinking of making the characters first"

"I don't think making the characters first is the whole point of making a story" she said.

"…But characters are important in a story right?" Rom said.

"Well, how we think of a theme?"

"Theme?"

"I mean, doesn't most stories think of the theme first. Like for example, when there's war they normally write one about it right?" Nepgear said.

"Oh, you're right. But what kind of theme should we use? Pudding?"

"I think that's your theme, Sis"

"…Theme… Theme… Theme… Oh" after thinking for a while, she thought of something.

"Oh you thought of something"

"Animals"

"Eh?" the sisters have their mouths open.

"…Um, because all of the stories I've read have animals in them"

"Oooh…" the sisters chorused.

"…Is it… not good?" she asked nervously.

"Well, it's not its bad. But what are they going to do?" Neptune asked.

"…Ah, I haven't thought of that"

"Oh, then how about robots?"

"Ooh, Mecha. Huh? What kind of mecha do you want to make?" the big sister inquired.

"Of course it's about robots punching each other. And they get to show off their armaments by firing everything at each other"

"Uwaa, Nepgear switch is up. Let's drop this before we get too deep" she said. Knowing the fact that Nepgear isn't going to stop anytime soon.

"…Then what are going to do first?" Rom asked.

"Oh, I know. How about we decide what kind of ending that we want to have. Then we work our way there!" Neptune suggested.

"Eh? But wouldn't that be a little…" Nepgear cringes at her Sister's idea.

"Come on. Since every writer knows how the story would end, wouldn't it be better if we write backward?"

"…I think it's a great idea" Rom agrees.

"Right!?" Neptune is excitement is rising.

"But who's the writer of the story?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course it's none other than Rom! So little Rommy what kind of ending would you like?"

"…Eh? Um…" she thinks and thinks. But being asked so suddenly was a little unexpected and can't find anything on the top of her head.

As she thinks, her eyes unconsciously laid eyes on a drawing that she made a little while ago. It was a drawing of the moon and the stars, the celestial beings that watch over the night. And below it is city alive for its nightlife.

She first saw the boy watching the moon. She always catches the boy looking at the city. She always catches the boy looking as though he is through with it all. Their talk is short and uneventful. Short answers bounce back and forth between them. Asking if they're actually having a conversation at all. The boy sees gray, the girl sees color. They have never seen eye to eye. And probably never will.

"…I think…"

* * *

"Oh? Going again?" the passerby said to Rom as she was about to leave.

"Ah, mhm"

"Alright. Wait just a sec there" he stands up from his chair and disappears into the kitchen. It didn't take long for him to reappear with a canister on one hand and a steel thermos on the other hand.

"Here's your lunch and juice, there's some cups on the bottom canister" he said.

"…Eh, Ah, Mister…"

"You want to have more fun right?"

"…Mhm"

"Then here's some lunch to get you through the day"

"…Ah, thanks, mister"

"No prob. Can you carry both of them, though? You do have a bag and all"

"…I can manage" she takes the canister and turns to around to signal the passerby to put the thermos on the bag's drink holder. He tucks it in.

"And before I forget. I'm going to put some pocket money into the bag alright" inside the bag there's a small pocket. He takes out a few bills from his wallet and slips the money inside.

"All right. Be careful on the road and don't follow strangers, alright?" he said closing the bag and giving a gentle tap on the back.

"…Mhm. I'm going" she started to run off.

"Oh yeah, you're Big Sis is going to pick you twins up the day after tomorrow"

"…Mhm. Thanks, mister!"

"Take care"


	13. Rom's Love Story XII

Rom's Love Story:

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

"Um… It's me" she said to the to the patient beyond the door.

"…" but she gets no response. Maybe he's out again? Maybe, this time, he's in the lounge.

"…Mhm" and just as she thought of that a response came.

She reaches for the doorknob, twists it and pushes the door open. The girl steps into the room, a familiar breeze brushes along her cheeks. She found the boy sitting on his bed, his blue hair swaying with the wind of the open window. The curtains dance along as well, as though it had been waiting for her arrival and is now overjoyed.

"…" the boy is not looking out through the window but is instead looking at her. As though he was expecting her, he still has his usual bored expression on his face.

"…Um…" for a moment the girl lost her words when his stare meets hers. Somehow… there is something different today. Rom shakes her head, trying not to think of such thoughts.

"…Um… I'm here to …read books again..." she said, unexpected nervousness swells up from inside her. It must be because of his stare.

"…Mhm" hearing that, the boy looks away from her and stares out through the window. Showing the same pose and look that he always shows to her.

Rom quietly heads to the bedside and pulls a chair. Sitting, she puts down the metal canister and she takes a peek in her bag. There are several books that are neatly tucked in till there is no space left, which are the main culprits as to why her bag is a tad heavy and bulky. Although it is probably her fault for too many books.

Without actually thinking, she pulls one book out of her bag and notices immediately what 'book', quickly stuffing it down.

"…?" the boy notices the rummaging noise she made, and she quickly shakes her head saying that it's nothing.

' _It's really embarrassing…_ ' she thought as she picks another book from her bag.

"…What kind of story are you going to read me?" he asked, returning his gaze somewhere else.

"…Um… it's about a tree… and a boy…" she answered, almost biting her tongue.

"…I see…" he said. Rom opens her the book.

"…I'm going to start reading now…"

"Mhm…"

And so, the girl began to speak. She reads the words of her storybook inside the empty room. The boy is quiet, listening attentively to her. The wind flies in, brushing their hair and faces, keeping them cool from the sun rays.

Rom's voice, gentle and unrushed, continues to fill the room with a constant stream of words. The boy's mind flies away from him, as though he was being slowly drowned. It is not a bad feeling, a numbness that he hasn't felt, but it was a something that he had forgotten or maybe something that he never had.

Time moves still for the both of them. As though they have been drifted off into a separate world. To the world where they are not grounded. A world where a girl is reading a book to a boy that she doesn't know, a world where the boy listens to a story from a girl that he doesn't know. A world that was made from an unexpected meeting that made something significant happen. A world where it is nothing but the two of them in it.

* * *

"The End…" Rom closes the book.

It's already lunch time when she finishes her third book. And throughout that time, the boy hasn't reacted to anything. It's not as though he's bored, at least that's what she feels. It looks like he is listening intently and at the same time not. Maybe something is bothering him, she thought. She wants to ask but decided against it. She takes her bag…

"…Are you going home already?" the boy asked.

"…Mm hm. I was… wondering if I could eat lunch here"

"…So you brought your own lunch…"

"…Um, do you want to…"

"…The hospital gives me lunch…"

"I see…" she said slightly saddened.

Rom takes the canister; it's still a little bit hot despite the time. She takes her handkerchief from her pocket spreads it on her lap and places the canister on her afterward. She pries open the lock, freeing it from its confines. Rom takes apart the canister, divider by divider.

"Hmm…!" she couldn't help but feel as though there are butterflies in her stomach.

From what it looks, there seems to be a variety of meat here. And as though all of them have been cooked differently. One seems like they were grilled, another seems like they were cooked on a pan, another seems like they were put in an oven and others that she doesn't know how it was cooked.

The next divider contents are white. White as paper, with steam coming out of it as though it was just freshly made. The dividers are small, but from the looks of things, it seems that the rice was forcefully stuffed inside.

The 3rd divider once it was separated from the bottom of the previous, it seems there's a lid on it. Thinking that it might be something that would spill, she sets it on top of the table and then opens up the lid.

"…!" a waffling smell fills her lungs once more. It's the smell of beef, in a form of soup. The light brown color and the smell almost makes her mouth water.

"…I think mister overdid it a little…" she mumbled. Although she was grateful for him.

*Knock!* *Knock!*

"…Ah, I wasn't expecting a visitor to be here…" a man in a white coat enters the room.

"…Ah, good afternoon" Rom greets the man.

"Good afternoon to you too. Are you about to have lunch?" the doctor said, picking up a foldable chair and sitting beside Rom's chair.

"…Mhm…"

"I see… Aren't you glad that your friend is visiting you?" he's voice is redirected to the boy.

"…"

"…*Sigh* Still as quiet as ever. Was he always like this?"

"…I… I don't know…" she answers quietly.

"…Hrmmm… Well, I'll leave it at that. Sorry, can you step out for a minute, I need to tell him about something. It'll be quick" the doctor asked giving her a soft smile.

"…Okay…" responding to that request, Rom walks away towards the doorway. Giving one last look before she leaves, she gives one last look at the boy who is staring at the sheets.

"…*Sigh*…" she sighed.

* * *

"…Ah…"

"…Oh..." once the doctor had stepped out of the room. He noticed the girl beside the doorway.

"Little miss, can I ask to do something as his friend"

"…Eh…But I'm not his…"

"...Hrm? You're not his friend…?"

The doctor asked, honestly, Rom doesn't know what kind of relationship she has with the boy. All she knows is that she can't leave him alone. And maybe that thought just spurred when she first talked to him, and the fact that she's on community service at the time. Now? She's not so sure anymore. But…

"… _Somehow, it kinda hurts if I said I wasn't…_ " it's small but it's definitely there; a small pain in her chest.

"Hrmm..?"

"Ah… I'm her friend. So I…"

"I see. Well, just take care of him alright?" the doctor again asked her.

"Ah… Mhm!" she nods enthusiastically.

"Good. He's lucky to have such a cute friend with him. I've got to go then" the doctor said, leaving her with a wave as he walks away.

Rom went back inside; the boy is still looking blankly. An expression that she has seen many times already, but somehow different. The portions of the canister are still on the bedside table, heat still coming out of it. Rom takes the portion that is full of rice and with her spoon scoops some meat from the portion that is full of it. Then she takes a seat on her chair…

"…" she didn't start eating immediately. She looks at the boy, but he showed no sign of anything. She feels bad for going to eat first.

"…You're not going to eat…?" he asked, noticing the silence.

"…Mhm…" Rom said, scooping up a meat and rice.

The day moves on…


	14. Rom's Love Story XIII

Rom's Love Story:

*TING!* *TING!*

The sounds of their utensils hitting their plates echo audibly. The quiet afternoon goes on as they eat their meals. They haven't uttered a word ever since they started. The boy's meal is one that is typical of a hospital, green peas, potatoes, carrot sticks, and a piece of meat. A modest meal in comparison to Rom's.

She remembers how uncomfortable to eat with so much piercing silence. How he eats right now reminds her of the last she visited him in his room. She wonders where all her excitement prior to coming here had gone. She admits that she was looking forward to this day. Yesterday's events, she thought he was opening up even a little. Now she feels like she's back to square one.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The long silence continues. Eating their meal indifferently. In fact, Rom can't eat anymore. The rice was dense, and it she only ate half until her tummy is full. Rom jumps down from her chair, reassembles the steel canisters dividers from the bedside table and puts on the lock. She takes a peek at the boy, thinking that something might happen, but much to her dismay he still eats without interruption.

"*Sigh*…" she sighed inaudibly. Maybe this was a bad time, she thought. She went back to her chair, dwelling on that matter.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you going home?" the boy suddenly asked, his utensils have stopped.

"…"

"…I… don't know…" she answered.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Was this…"

"…"

"…a bad time?" she asked wanting to make sure. She had felt it when she came in, something was wrong. It's as though she was being choked, it was as though something was tugging on her sleeve.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" the girl stands up once more and picks up her bag.

"…Stories…"

"…Eh…?" she turns to look at the boy.

"…Read some more stories…"

"…"

"…"

"…Mhm" Rom nods with all seriousness. She puts down her bag, opens up the zipper and pulls out a book. She hurriedly sat down on the chair and began reading.

The words escape her mouth smoothly without stutter. Her steady voice slowly fills the room. The boy listens as though it was for his life's sake and resume his eating as he did so. Rom's voice did not stutter on the words. And once again, the room was engulfed in by her own that is silently detaching from the world outside.

* * *

Rom closes the book, finishing her 6th for the day. She stretches since sitting in the same posture for a good amount of time hurts. Rom takes a look at the boy before she puts the book back into the bag. He still wears the same posture and face as before, staring blankly out through the window looking as though finding something.

She puts the book back inside her bag and prepared herself once more to read aloud her 7th and last book.

"…" feeling the softbound cover of the book, she didn't need to confirm what book she was about to pick up next. Overwhelmed with embarrassment she pulls away from her hand and fixes her sitting posture instead.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you done reading…?"

"Ah… mhm…"

"...No more…?"

"…Mhm…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Those were good stories…"

"…Eh…"

The boy turns to the girl, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"…Those were good stories…"

"…Mhm!" she gives a smile. Her heart beating aflutter.

Seeing such a bright smile from her, the boy feels slightly nostalgic. A distant memory had caught up. Remembering something important that he had never opened. Sitting on his desk collecting dust. Right now, he feels he wants to open it.

"…I…" and feeling that, his mouth escaped him.

"…Hm?"

"…I have a story as well…"

"…Mhm…"

* * *

"…!"

Rom stands suddenly, slightly pushing away her chair in the process. The boy stops for a moment to look at her, a shocked expression, beads of tears slowly building up on the corner of her eyes. Rom doubts what she had heard from the boy. Rather, she is doubting what the boy is saying.

"…But… you look…!"

"…" the boy shakes his head.

"…Then…!"

"…Mhm…"

"…!"

All the strength escaped her. It feels like a thousand other pieces of herself had shattered all around her. Tears are welling up, but can't even find the resolve to shed them. Her brain is too shocked to even process the meaning of this revelation. Or rather, it's her heart that denies this fact.

Her thoughts are all over the place, she wants to help him, but she can't. There's nothing that she can do. But she wants to help him, she screams inside. She wants to. She wants to. She wants to. Those thoughts consume her mind, blanking her out. And in the middle of these wave of thoughts, she asked, why was she so keened on helping him.

"…If there's one thing…"

"…!" she looks up, his voice knocked her out of her state.

"…I don't want it to be here…" he looks outside, looking far away.

Ah. Now she understands why he was looking out through the window all the time. He was always searching. Always, always searching. A quiet place? Or a place that he sees fitting. A small bit of courage sparked inside her. What was giving her that courage? She might know, or might not. But if it's all for that one last thing he wants, if she can, she'd give it. That's how she feels.

"…Then…" she stands, takes his hands which are lying on the sheets.

"…" he looks at her, a smile forming on her lips, and eyes that are different 3 seconds ago, the unexpectedness made him breathless for a moment.

"…Let's go!" she said, with much glee as she pulls him.


	15. Rom's Love Story XIV

Rom's Love Story:

*BRRRRRR!* *BRRRRRR!*

"Yes, hello" the passerby asked the caller, currently in the middle of setting the table for dinner.

"Jared! Jared! Jared! Jared!" the clumsy nurse that he knows all too well shouts on the end of the line.

"Slow down, breathe in and breathe out. Relax…"

"*Breathe in!* *Breathe out!*"

"All right? Now, tell me in the calmest way possible of what you want to say"

"Rom is missing!"

"HAAAAA!?"

* * *

It was a good thing that they found some shelter for the night. Strangely, tonight's night is colder than previous nights. Abandoned buildings aren't all that uncommon, even in a city like this. These abandoned buildings are few and far between, which helps for the overall beauty of the city and making them hard to find.

Rom runs, carrying a plastic bag on one hand. The contents inside rattles but not enough for one of them to break. The streets are clear of cars and people, the sidewalk, lit by the streetlights, guides her towards her destination. She hurries, wanting to make extra sure that no one would find her and follow her.

She rounds a corner to an alley, the dark alley can make one rethink of crossing it. But she pushes forth, knowing that it's a shortcut to her destination. Luckily, there aren't people staying in these alley's and that makes it less dangerous.

Stepping into the other street, a single building decorated with graffiti. Ply woods that covers some of the windows and the front door's doorknob is missing. She pushes front the door, the quiet hallway greeted her. From what she can tell, it looks more or less like an old abandoned apartment building. Closing the door behind her, she quietly creeps towards the first room on the left.

"…I'm back" she said as she shows herself to her roommate.

From what it seems to be, this used to be the living room. From where Rom is standing, there's a fireplace on the right, a set of windows on the opposite wall where the street is visible. There isn't any furniture here, the previous have probably taken them. And instead, in the middle of the room there's a mattress with a cloth over it.

"…A bed?"

"…There's was one in the second room" he answered.

"Ah… mhm" having understood that she lifts up her plastic bag.

"…Do you want to eat dinner now?"

"Mhm…"

The boy crouches down in front of the fireplace. With some wood on hand, he places them in one by one along with some crumpled pieces of paper. After a while, with the use of some matches that he found, he was able to bring the fire to life eventually warming up the living room.

Rom heads towards her canister and takes a look at how much are there to eat for dinner. There are still bunch more other meat and a bunch more rice. And there's a spoon and a fork here to use. Thinking a little, she portioned out half of the meat and puts them on the open space beside the rice. Then she cuts the rice in half and puts the portion on the rest of the meat. She gives that to the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the fire, along with the fork that she has. He accepts them without much of a word and started eating. Rom sits beside him and started to eat her portion as well.

*CLANK!* *CLANK!* *CLANK!*

The metal container that they have clanks against their individual utensil. The lit fire makes their dinner warm despite the already cold meal. They eat their meals without talking but somehow she's not too bothered. Rather, she seems to be enjoying herself a bit more.

"…Hey"

"…Hmm?"

"…What's the point…?"

"…The point of what?"

"…Taking me outside"

"…I… don't know really…"

"…I see…"

"…But you said that you didn't want it in the hospital so… I thought I could…"

"…Hmm…*Ahm*…"

"…Mhm…*Ahm*…"

The flames cracked and licked the air, filling the silence between them as they continue their dinner. The boy's chest somehow feels warm. Was it caused by the fire before him or from the fact that he is away from that place? Or maybe because of the girl beside him? Was this also the reason why he was looking forward to her stories?

"…" maybe. He thought. Just Maybe…

* * *

After they had eaten, they pass the time staring at the fire together until they both feel sleepy. Tonight's night is rather cold than usual, and thus, both of them are nearer to the fire, both of them covered in blankets that they found upstairs.

The boy stares into the fire blankly, occasionally feeding it more newspaper or some wood. The girl is quiet as well, enjoying the comfortable silence with him as she gets warmed up by the fire. She doesn't feel nervousness nor does she feel any discomfort, rather she feels as though the fire is gently stroking her.

"…I don't know when it started…" he started talking.

"…But when I found myself, I found out that everything's boring…"

"I feel like I've done them all before. Before anything and everything could ever be done, I already know what would happen next"

"Books, friends, my parents… I've seen it all before…"

"That's why I never bothered with anything. Since I already know what would happen next, I shouldn't bother anyway"

"...There aren't any hidden treasures, there aren't any fairies that can take you away, there aren't any ancient lost cities to look for, there aren't any faraway lands to go to"

"…"

"It's all boring useless fantasy…"

"...That's… really sad…" she can't imagine it. As a girl who always see color in the world, she can't imagine the world that has a monotone color.

"…But lately, I realizing something again…"

"…" the boy looks at the girl beside her, her blue eyes reflecting his.

"…I found myself wanting to hear your stories…"

"…"

"…I still… find them boring…"

"But… your stories…makes something inside me move, even a little…"

"…At first, I thought it was something that I'm misunderstanding… but as time went on…"

"…I ended up feeling… rather, light… after hearing them…"

"…I… didn't know when it started but…"

"…but your stories… made me happy…"

"…Mhm…"

She feels genuinely relieved. Her heart is beating a thousand times per minute, her head is now filled with just thoughts of him. She can feel her face to be red and hot. She honestly didn't know that her story telling affected him so much. What was it? What was this feeling called again? This feeling of ecstasy and happiness and excitement.

"...Do you have any more stories to tell…?"

"Hm hmm…" she shakes her head.

"…I see…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Is it alright…"

"…"

"…if we leave early tomorrow?"

"…Mhm…"

"…"

"…"

"…Then…"

"…"

"…can I come closer to you?"

"Mhm…"

Rom leans towards him, her head resting on his shoulder. He's warm, she thought. Much warmer than the fire. Without her knowing, the world of dreams suddenly envelopes her, putting her to sleep in almost no time at all. She breathes comfortably.

It was as though a great weight suddenly left him. Maybe it was worth it leaving behind the hospital. Maybe it was worth it to rely on this girl sleeping beside her. Maybe that night that made something happen was worth it after all. A night where they were only two people, staring at each other. Maybe it was worth seeing through this gray world after all.

"Tomorrow… huh…?"

The world where he knows that no miracles ever happen.


	16. Final Chapter

Rom's Love Story:

' _It's really warm…_ ' the thought crosses her mind.

It's a different kind of warmth, like a warmth of a newborn chick. It's different from Ram's or from her Big Sister. It's also different from Nepean's or from anything that she ever experienced. It's a kind of warmth that is mixed with melancholy and sadness. It's a sadness that is akin to a crying child, a caring crying child.

And seeking this warmth, she holds it tightly. Not wanting to change it but wanting to feel more of it. It was comfortable to keep it close to her, it was familiar, it was nostalgic, it makes her heart beat a little bit more, it gives a sort of happy feeling. And she wouldn't mind holding this warmth for a little bit more…

"Mmnm…"

The first color that she sees is the color of light blue. She's still in a daze, so she hasn't questioned why she sees the color of light blue. But in that daze, she feels really comfortable and warm, maybe that light blue color is the source. And so she snuggles up to that color.

"Mmm…!" like a small kitten, she enjoys it. And by this time, her mind slowly wakes up.

As she snuggles she notices to that light blue color, she notices something. It's breathing. She can feel the rise and fall of a part of this light blue color. And while thinking that, she can also feel the thumps, like beating a small drum in rhythm, that is coming from inside this peculiar color. It also smells, it's not a bad smell. It's familiar to say the least.

As her mind slowly turns all of its gears, she feels a small gust of wind brushing her hair along with some sort of whimper. That feeling and sound came to her in a rhythm, in time with the rise and fall of the light blue object she is snuggling up against.

"Hm…?" she looks up and saw a face.

It has all the features that a face has, eyes closed, navy blue hair, lips slightly open, a nose that calmly breathes in and out. Rom considers for a moment why does this light blue object that she is hugging tightly would have a face. And the answer came in no time at all.

Her face grew red and her heart rate skyrocketed. She can't speak, she can't move. Paralyzed in place, her heart beats like a jackhammer. He's way too close, so close that their skin might touch. Her embarrassment quickly swallowing her, the desire to get away as quickly as possible rises just as quickly. But strangely, something is binding her in place

"Mmm…" and that thing made her closer to him a centimeter more. She finally understood that his arm is in the way.

"Mmmgh…" wanting to put even a little bit of distance, she struggles. But that arm of his is not budging and it keeps on pulling on closer to her.

"Mmg…" she tries moving her leg, thinking that slipping from under the sheets might do the trick.

"Mmnn…" as though the boy knew, one of his leg catches hers, pulling her closer still, her entire body sticking close to him.

"Mm…" now she's in a bind, she can't move. It'd be bad to wake him up, but it would be bad if she's this close to him.

"…" she tries a few more but eventually gave up. The warmth that he excretes is kinda comforting to her. It's nostalgic and yet unfamiliar.

So she prays, from the depths of her heart…

She looks up, peering at his sleeping face. He's breathing is calm, the rise and fall of his stomach area as he breathes is in sync with her own. She can feel his chest thump in a usual rhythm. It's comforting. It's wistful, and yet alien at the same time. It's a very, very nice feeling that it's somehow enjoyable.

Please, please…

"…Mmm…" she succumbs to that enjoyment and snuggles up to him. She puts a little bit of strength in her arms as she pulls, as though seeking every inch of the source of this wonderful feeling she feels.

Even just a second more…

"…It's really warm…"

Don't get out of bed…

* * *

"…ey…"

"Mmm…"

"…ey"

"Mmmm…"

"hey…"

"Mmmnnn…?"

Her eyes slowly half openly from her sleep. The scene before her was out of focus, looking around for a moment before setting her eyes onto someone. She rubs her half open eyes, like a newborn baby, and that person's face focuses into view. It was a boy…

"…"

"Hey, wake up…" he gently spoke.

It was still early before sunrise. The room they are in have now become dark after leaving the fire with its last of its fuel. The street lights outside keep the room fairly visible. The boy lightly shakes the girl, attempting to lightly shake her sleepiness away.

"Mm…" but the effect on her was the opposite. He watches her eyelids shut slowly returning the girl to the land of dreams.

"Wake up…" with a bit more force, he shakes her again.

"Mmmnn…" as if annoyed being woken up so early, she drowsily rises from her bed in a sitting position.

Her eyes wander around listlessly. Although everything she sees is as clear as it should be, nothing's registering. Rom is not good with waking up. Unlike her sister who is excited for the day after and can't sleep, she, on the other hand, is a like a cat. If she can find something to rest onto, she would sleep deeply in a matter of minutes.

After a short while of mindlessly looking around, her eyes are now wide open. Every object that she sees are now being registered. At first, she doesn't recognize the place as she looks around, but she remembers that they had to take shelter here for the night in an abandoned building.

Slowly she remembers that she had experienced a dream. It wasn't a dream that sad nor happy. Nor is it filled to what she wanted to be when she wants to grow up. It was a dream probably filled with impossible faith. Or probably filled with hopefulness.

"…"

But sadly, just like any other dream, it goes away once you wake up. And once she recognizes that it somehow brought a small tinge of pain to her chest to the point that wants to let it out. She doesn't know why that is. But she is absolutely certain it's because of…

"…Something wrong?" the boy asked.

"Hm hmm… I'm fine…" she said.

"…I see…"

"Let's have breakfast now…" he holds up a plastic, the same plastic bag that she brought last night.

"Mhm…"

Rom sits on the edge on of the bed while the boy gets the things that are inside the plastic bag that she brought last night. What he pulled out was croquettes, fortunately, ants hadn't invaded the plastic bag. It was only last night that they decided to buy their breakfast for today. The croquettes were her idea.

He gave one to her. She isn't a bit surprised that the croquettes aren't hot anymore. The boy sits beside her and started eating his share without waiting for her. She starts eating too as she is already used to such a silent meal with him.

"…Sorry…" she apologizes after she had gulped down her first bite.

"...?"

"…I guess eating croquettes for breakfast isn't really appealing" she should have brought those meat-over-rice meals from the convenience store.

"…It's fine…"

"…Hmm…"

"…You bought just about enough" it's true. 2 croquettes aren't really going to cut it for the both of them, so she brought 6.

"…And…"

"Hrm…?"

"…It might be my…"

"Mhm…" she knows what his words are, but decided not to hear it. It was something that she can't understand. Her chest hurts every time she is reminded of that fact. She doesn't understand why but she feels like she has to…

…before it's all too late.

* * *

After their meal, Rom packs her things and they both left the abandoned apartment building. The sky is still dark. The street lights are lit, illuminating the world void of any other people other than them. The city lights glitter like stars. She follows the boy to a destination unknown to her and to a destination that he knows all too well.

Rom tries to match his pace occasionally going for a short jog. Even though they're both of the same height, he walks much faster than her. It's as if that he wants the stepping noises that he makes be imprinted on the walls of any building that has heard of it. As though carving 'I was here'.

After crossing the intersection, they move forward onto the next intersection and crossed it. They turn left following a long sidewalk. It was an unfamiliar road to her, even though Ram and she always visit Planeptune when they have time and explore more about the city. As such the tall buildings around her seem to stare at her sinisterly. But the boy marches on without any difference, a sign that he's used to these parts of the city. He turns a right on, going into an alley.

After exiting the alley, they cross the towards an intersection. He stops and looks up. Confused, she looks up as well following where his eyes laid. High above them is a metallic arch with the words: "Shopping street".

She looks down on the street. Its buildings aren't as tall like most of Planeptune's buildings. They are more like 2 story buildings. With the street lights on she can see that the street is clear of people and their shutters are closed. The boy doesn't budge; he stares at the street as though he is worried about something.

"…What's wrong…?" she asked.

"I haven't been here… in a long time…"

"…Mhm"

"…I hope it's still here…" he said. A tone of worry escapes him.

"…It's okay…" she grasps his hand.

"…I'm sure we'll find it" she shows him a smile. It holds different genuine things.

"…Mhm" returning the grasp of that small hand, they both take their step.

The shopping street is empty, considering the time it's no wonder. Their steps echo loudly as it can, as though they're a percussion instrument to the melody. The mild heat of his hand and the silent loud beating of her chest adds to that effect. A happy sort of feeling wells up from within her and also a sad one.

They pass by many closed shops, he looks around his surroundings making sure not to miss a single detail. It is true he hasn't been here since his hospitalization, and he hadn't heard any news regarding this street that caters to general shopping. It might be logical to say that his destination might not be here anymore. But nonetheless, the small warmth that grasps his hand makes him feel relieved. The "everything will be alright" feeling.

It had been a long time since he last felt something like this.

Their long walk came to an end when the boy stops and looks at a house. Rom looks at it as well. It was an ordinary house, not a shop. It's a normal 2 story house that showing its age. Its windows and front door are still intact a sign that no one has defiled the place. Its front lawn is filled with overgrown grass and vines that crawl on the wall.

They take their steps towards the front door and stood there for a moment. The boy takes a moment to stare that the door. It wasn't as though he is nervous nor is he gathering some sort of strength. He's just taking it all in, the front door's condition, the smell of the tall grass.

He opens the door. The inside of the house is dark. Anything that she would have seen is barely visible. Even the street light from the street isn't able to set even a little bit of illumination. He gave himself a moment, staring into the room intently. Remembering how it used to be and embedding what he is seeing.

He walks inside, pulling the girl in. It's dark, really dark. So dark that it hurts her eyes just from trying to make out what's in front of her. She shuts her eyes; her eyes relax from under her eyelids. She grasps that hand tight, putting all her faith to a boy that she doesn't know.

He guides the girl, answering to that clasp hand. They walk on a wooden floor she can tell from how he walks that he too was trying to make out through the dark house. They turn left and walk straight for a short while, then they turn left again. She feels that the hand slightly gained leverage, thinking that he might be on a higher landing than her she raises her foot and moves forward.

"Ah…!"

*BAM!*

Her front foot hits something the unexpectedness made her tilt suddenly. She quickly recovers by slamming her forward foot.

"…Sorry"

"…Hm mm… I can't see very well"

"…Sorry…" leaving it at that, the boy guides her once more, this time, he is more careful on where she guides her.

Remembering where he is now, the boy follows where his memories lead him. He walks down the hall, his other hand on the wall. The hall was dark, really dark. Unlike where he had been earlier he can hardly make out anything. Thus he can only rely on feeling the wall and ground.

With his outstretched hand, he's fingers bend inwards its tip still feeling a surface, it was a corner. If memory serves him right, they might be at the stairs towards the second floor. He lifted his front foot and slowly hovers it down forward. His foot steps landing on solid flooring much elevated than his back foot.

"…There're stairs here…" he said to his companion.

"…Mhm"

He climbed the first two steps, before lightly pulling the girl behind her. She slowly lifts her front foot and steps on the first step. Relieved she takes her second step of the stair. The boy guides her again, gently pulling her as they climb the stairs towards the second floor.

Landing on the second floor, it seems that there is quite a bit of illumination.

"…There's a bit of light" he announced.

"…Really?" Rom slowly opened her eyes.

There was a hall, she could see the wall, floor, and ceiling of the second floor. Although it isn't as bright. But it is enough for both of them to see. There are 2 open doors on the right, separated by a night stand. Light peeking from the rooms. And at the end of the hall is another open room, showing its window that watches the outside world.

"…Is that…?"

"…Mhm…" he nods.

They take their steps forward, walking towards the open room at the end of the hall. She takes a peek at the two rooms that they pass by. There was still a bed neatly tucked and a closed dresser. There isn't any dust of the sort, there aren't any holes on the curtains nor are there any evidence of anything broken. Like it was untouched by the passage of time or rather, time had simply stopped for this place. The other room is like that as well.

Reaching the doorway of the room, there isn't at all dust or anything. The window shows that sunrise is about to begin as a thin line of orange appear on the horizon. A bed on the right side; neatly made and clean of anything. A dresser on the left wall; closed, but it felt like it was untouched as well. And a study table right under the window, there aren't dust on it as though they were avoiding it. There's a single book standing on the desk, it's a plain book. No insignia's nor a title. It stands, as though facing the boy. The book remains clean, not a speck of dust on it.

The boy walks towards it, towards the one thing that his parents left him. The girl follows behind, still holding his hand.

Upon reaching the point where he is only within arm's reach, he let's go of her hand. Somehow, his hand felt a bit lonely. With both hands, he stretches them towards the book. His fingers inch closer and closer. It reaches to a point where his skin hair would barely touch.

"…"

But he pulled back his hands at the last second.

"…What's wrong?" she asked.

"…I don't know… I want to… but I can't…" he's hesitating. A feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time. That book is what his father gave him, that day on his 9th birthday, a year before that incident. He told his father that he wasn't a reader of sorts but still urged him to keep that book where he would see it when he enters the room.

"…This book is probably sad…"

"…?" he looks at her, dumbfounded by what she said.

"…It's been waiting here, all this time for someone to open it..." probably because she's a reader of books herself…

"…and make someone happy…" that she knows that books convey many colorful words.

"So…" she takes a step towards the book, her small hands reach and grab onto it.

"…let's read it together!" she turns, stretch the book towards him and gave a smile.

"…Ah…" it was this feeling again. The same feeling. The feeling that something is happening. The same feeling that he felt when he met saw that night. What is this feeling called? The memories try to keep up, searching for that word. Searching inside that dull gray world, he searches the meaning of this feeling.

"…Mhm" he nods.

Rom hops onto the edge of the bed. The boy followed suit with her, sitting on the edge of bed right next to her. She takes the book on her lap, and the boy holds the front cover. She puts her hand on top of his, feeling his warmth all over again. With synchronized breathing, they both open the book for the first time.

"…"

"…Waaah!" she can't contain her surprise.

There were pictures, a lot of pictures. Turning a page reveals even more. She wondered, how many pictures are there. Both of them turn a page showing them another set of pictures. They turn another page, and then another. But every last page they look at is filled to the brim with pictures. It was an album.

And in every picture, shows a boy with two other people, a man and a woman, most likely his mother and father. In every picture, shows a boy in different situations taken in different moments. One of them shows the boy sitting before a cake, another shows him sitting under a tree, another shows him holding a controller seemingly playing a game, another shows him with some boys and girls and a few other adults with him in the center.

All of them shows a boy with a monotone look, bored and detached. The same boy that she reads stories to. The same boy that is right beside.

The boy looks at the pictures one by one, its pictures that he knows all too well. Nostalgia hits him like a river, remembering all of the events that occurred in detail. How his dad was excited to take pictures, how his mother urged him to make a pose, how his relatives try to sweet talk him to show some sort of emotion, how some of the kids try to get them to play with him. It was all in the past not so long ago, and yet wonders why he remembers them all now.

And as they turn a page, slowly time moves backward. The boy in the picture gets younger and younger, slowly but surely showing emotion. His height gets shorter and shorter, some showing a smile here and there, others show a kid curious about the world around him still in that same bored look. The childlike tendencies appear more and more as they turn.

Some pictures show a kid showing a project before a class, some show a kid eating spaghetti in delight, some shows a kid sickly with his mother nursing him to health, a child lifted by his father high up in the air thinking that he was flying. Moments that he may never remember, moments that he never knew.

And as time goes back, he slowly turns into an infant. His first medicine, his fist milk in glass, his first time walking, his first time eating with a spoon, his first time seeking his mother's embrace, his first time taking a bath with his father. It was all an infant enjoying life filled with love and care, ignorant of everything.

And one more page they turn, and what seems to be the last one, was a mother holding a baby covered in cloth. A red-faced baby, indicating a newborn. Eyes closed and lips shut, as if pouting. His mother holds him in his arms, looking at her child with loving grace. A smile that shows only one emotion and with tears drifting down her eyes. A miraculous moment of when life creates another life, a miraculous moment filled with a heavenly atmosphere, miraculous moments that all the words in the world cannot describe fully, was taken in one picture.

They turn to another page and found no more. The album has shown all of its contents to them. There were no letters attached, not even a word was written here. But it's meaning shows way more than words could ever describe. Its story was clear to the boy as well as to Rom's.

Eventually, they closed the album and stare at nothing in particular. With the album on Rom's lap, she caresses it mindlessly. The boy just stares at the closet opposite of them, taking the story of the album all in. Not a word escapes from their mouth, a comforting silence befalls on them once more.

"…You were right…" he broke the silence.

"…It was a nice a story…"

"…Mhm…" she nods. It was touching. A lovely story that she might never ever come across from other books.

"…Why now…?" she asked.

"…"

"…"

"…I thought it might be something that I might already know…"

"…"

"…get bored of even…"

"…"

"…I was probably making excuses…"

"…"

Suddenly, without warning, he stands up. He takes a quick look at the window and said:

"…It's almost sunrise…"

"…Mhm"

"…One more…" he stretched out his hand towards her.

"…Mhm" before taking his hand, she puts the album inside her bag.

Holding each other's hand, they both exited the room and headed for the stairs. They hesitated, seeing that the first floor is still dark but with exchanging a nod they headed down. Upon landing, the boy quickly guides her towards the front door, down the hall, stepping down from their landing, and then to another hall. The trip towards the front door was faster.

Exiting the house, the boy takes one last look at the house. It's time beginning to move once more. He is sure that this is the last time that he would ever see this house again. The girl looks at the house as well, knowing that she will never uncover more of its secrets. She silently gave her thanks for showing her even a peak.

The boy makes a run for it, the girl trailing behind her. He's run was more akin to a light jog but he still kept at it. What is he running from? Or what is he running to? He doesn't know. But he knows it would be worth it. The girl behind her notices it too, it's a moment worth running for.

Even if this place has changed even a little, the streets have not. He remembers how many intersections it takes and which to turn to. He follows his memories, like chasing a ghost of the him that he had forgotten, turning left, turning right, running straight ahead. He didn't mind the slight pain on his chest, the lack of air that he's able to take, he kept on running his legs carrying him in the moment.

Eventually, they've made it to their destination. In front of them is a giant gate that covers the wide 6-way highway road. The gate isn't anything ordinary as well, it uses a solid hologram to making it look like a solid transparent sheet is just hanging there. If one doesn't have pass nor clearance that is done by paying a small fee, one can't get out of the main city. Of course, they can't get some at this time.

"… _haa… haa…_ It's closed…" he said, his bored tone comprehending reality.

"…Mhm…"

"…At this time too…" he knows that he can't get out of the city. That is why he is only able to look at the gate from a distance. Even when he is so close to it, he just can't.

"…Do you want it outside…?" she asked.

"…Mhm… It has to be outside…"

"…Mhm" she nods once.

She let's go of his hand and steps forward. With the heat still lingering on her hand, she conjures up her maces. The boy behind her is a bit astonished, believing that his eyes are deceiving him. She holds her staff with both hands, a little bit of nervousness is dwelling in her.

This might be a crime. When you break important stuff people will get mad. It's common sense. She would always do the right thing because it's the good thing. She won't do anything embarrassing because it's embarrassing. The simplicity of a child's mind full of wonder about the world. But right now, she feels that she wants to do something that she knows is wrong and is not a good thing. She knows that someone would get mad at her. She knows that she would get scolded. So why then? Would she break her own set of rules just for him?

She doesn't know the answer. Her simple thoughts can't comprehend something like that. But right now it's not a bad feeling. It's not a scary feeling. It isn't an embarrassing feeling. Nor is it a guilty feeling. Rather it's a feeling like giving a gift. A happy feeling that seems to sprung from deep inside her like a flower. A feeling that gives her butterflies in her stomach.

She raised her maces. The temperature around her dropped almost instantaneously. Small icicles form and disappear all around her like twinkling stars. A gusts of cold wind rises from where she stands, like a storm is about to be born from where she stands. The ground beneath her glows, a crest forming. She points the blue tip of her maces towards the gate, the surge of power dwelling in her.

"…Arrows of Ice!"

*BANG!*

From those sparkling icicles, she fires off a thousand arrows all at the same time. They race through the air, each of their surroundings leaves them almost freezing. Almost stunned, and almost shocked, the boy just watches. And in a single second, they reach their target.

*BAM!*

An explosion erupted, its shockwave almost making it hard. A cloud made of water vapor covers the entire area. The cold wind sweeps in on the boy's skin, it's like he was dumped with cold water. The asphalt in between has its surface frozen. She puts down her maces and exhales some air to remove her tension.

"…Let's go...!" she reaches out towards his hand again.

"…The gate…"

"…I… 'opened' it…" she said.

The cloud of water droplets begins to clear, slowly revealing the status of the gate. The solid hologram, which is also slightly translucent, is now gone. The surrounding area around the gate is frozen, even the bars on the side which projects the solid hologram is turned into more akin to an ice sculpture.

"…Mhm" he might not understand. But what he understands is that the gate is open. He can go to that place he's been looking for. From that 13th floor, from that 4th room, he saw it. He can now get to that place.

Returning that small hand's hold, Rom runs ahead pulling the boy with him. Heading off to a world where it is just the two of them. She could not understand what is pushing her to do things for him. The wild thumping of her heart seems to know the answer, swaying between hope and sadness like a pendulum. But like a pendulum, it draws an arc like a smile. The same smile on her face right now.

The main city of Planeptune is near the beach, just a few kilometers in and one can already smell the salt water in the air. It is one of Planeptune's tourist attractions and is the 3rd most favorite all over Gamindustri according to recent magazines. Featuring white sand, clean ocean water void of human waste, a sea life rich of corals and fish and a nice sunset for the romantics.

But at the side of said beach, is a cliff that overlooks the entirety. It doesn't have much popularity, but it has garnered the local's approval for it having a great view of the ocean and the sunrise. Even aspiring photographers have given their recommendations.

They both arrive at the cliff. The sky above them is split in three, a dark blue sky behind them, a blue sky blue above and a clear shade of golden orange slowly growing from the horizon. The color of the sea is dark. The wind blows to the right, the grass below them bends. The clouds overhead move gently.

There isn't anything on the cliff, it's a just a cliff near the beach with a patch of grass. The stares at the horizon, taking the scenery in. Swelling his lungs with fresh air, and imprinting the golden orange of the horizon on his retina. The girl does the same, carving the warmth of his hand on her heart. The smell of his shirt, the color of his eyes and hair, the sound of his voice.

"…I never knew of this place…"

"…Mhm…"

"…But…"

"…Mhm"

' _It is what he was looking out to the city for…_ ' she knew what his words was before he could speak it. He had never a stopped searching. A place where it is not at the hospital. A place of his choosing.

She looks at the boy, his navy blue hair swaying with the wind. His eyes focused on the horizon. A boy who is at the same age as her and yet feels infinitely farther from her. Her heart quenched, a sad feeling engulfing her. She wants to help him. But knows that she can't. She can't do anything. She wants to cry, cry at her helplessness, cry at her ever so slowly sinking heart. She wants to help. She wants to cry. Two things that she can't decide to do and can't do as well.

"…Hey…"

"…?"

"…Can I hear one more story…?"

"…!"

Like a string being strung. Or like a drop of water on a dark sea. The dark walls that was slowly covering her stopped. There was something she can do. It was simple one. One that she can do over and over again. She casts away her tears that were about to spill, and looks at the boy. His eyes are gentler now, not bored nor detached.

"Mhm!"

They both sat on the spot, the grass blades cushion them from the hard crust. She takes her bag from behind, unzipping it to reveal a set of books crammed inside. With the inclusion of the album, the bag is gaining some weight. She peeks at each and every one of her books looking for one that she hasn't read.

' _This book…_ '

Pinched between her index and her thumb was a book that has some papers sticking out. It was a story that she had made upon Miss Neptune's suggestion. While it seems that she had fun making one, telling that story to someone else is a different thing. Embarrassment quickly rising from within her.

"…You're not going to read that one?" he asked.

But even if it's embarrassing, the girl doesn't mind. It was, after all, a story made just for him to hear and no one else's. With a little bit more of courage, she pulls her book out from her bag and rests it on her lap.

"…Um…"

"…Hmm…?"

"…Don't laugh…"

"…Mhm"

She opens the book…

* * *

 _There was a land called colorland. It is a land where everything is colored only one color._

 _The color of the trees are green, right down to the roots. The color of the birds is blue, right down to its beak. Even people is colored only one color._

 _In colorland, every person is able to paint their color on everything they touch._

 _It's a colorful land where things and objects change color every time people touch it._

 _A boy can touch a tree and turn it red. A girl can touch a cat and turn it pink._

 _Colors change every day, making life at colorland fun and exciting._

 _And then there was a boy whose color was gray._

 _Everything that he touches, turns to gray._

 _Nobody wants to talk to the boy._

 _Because everything he touches turns into a dull, sad gray._

 _The boy is always lonely._

 _Even his day is colored gray._

 _One day, the boy notices a lamp post as he was walking by._

 _The lamp post isn't any different from the other lamp posts._

 _But what's different is its color._

 _The lamp post's color is like a rainbow._

 _Changing color right before his very own eyes._

 _The boy looks at the lamp post with awe, seeing something incredible for the first time in his life._

 _And looking at the next lamp post, he saw that it was the same._

 _And the next lamp post is too._

 _And the next._

 _He followed and followed. The lamp posts that changes color._

 _The trail of colored lamps ends. And in front of the boy is the park._

 _In the middle of the park is a girl._

 _A girl that is changing colors._

 _She sits on the sand of the sandbox playing alone._

 _She hears the boy coming closer to her and looks._

 _The gray boy and the rainbow colored girl met._

 _And with a smile from the girl, she asked the boy:_

 _"Would like to play with me?"_

 _The boy nods without a single delay._

 _And so they play, they play, they play, they play._

 _They play until the sun comes down and when the sun comes up._

 _They would always play in the park._

 _They color the park in shades of gray and color._

 _One day everyone in colorland notices what they were doing._

 _And went to see what was going on._

 _They rainbow colored girl playing with a gray boy._

 _The young boys and girls all run towards the two wanting to join in their fun._

 _The girl is excited she has more people to play with now._

 _They all play, and play, and play._

 _Play until it gets dark and play when the sun comes up._

 _Boys and girls all like the girl's color._

 _But no one likes the boy's color._

 _No one likes the color gray._

 _And the gray boy is sad again._

 _No one wanted to play with him again._

 _They all only wanted to play with the rainbow colored girl._

 _But the girl walked to the boy and asked:_

 _"Why aren't you playing?"_

 _"Because no one like the color gray"_

 _"Why do they not like the color grey?"_

 _"Because gray is the color of sad and dull. No one likes sad and dull"_

 _"But I want to play with the color gray"_

 _"Why? I would make you sad and dull"_

 _"Hm mmm…" the girl shakes her head._

 _"Because the gray colored boy is my first friend"_

 _And the boy looks at the girl._

 _The rainbow colored girl smiled at him._

 _And asked:_

 _"Would you like to play with me?"_

 _-The End_

* * *

She closes the book after she read the last line. The boy stays quiet throughout the whole story telling. The wind started to blow once more, as though they were listening to her story as well. The grass rustles and the waves below smashes against the rocks. A silent melody plays in the background.

The boy was silent and the girl is too. She doesn't bother putting back her book, she's waiting for the boy to speak first.

"…It was nice…"

"…"

"…the story…"

"…Mhm" she smiled.

"…What's the title…?"

"…I don't know…"

"…I see…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm going…" he stands up and walks ahead of her.

"…Um, wait…" he stops on his tracks, his feet on the edge of the cliff.

"…Um… Ah…" she fumbles with her words. Whatever sentence that she wanted to say was caught on her throat.

"…"

"…Ah… th… the album…"

"…Mhm"

"…Can I keep it…"

"…Mhm... You can…"

"…"

The wind blows.

"…And um,…"

"…"

"…Ah…"

"…"

"…Can I ask you one more thing…?"

"…Mhm…"

"…Did you had fun…?"

A strong wind blows.

The past few weeks of being together. Just the two of them, as reader and listener. The girl who reads books to a boy she doesn't know, and a boy who listens to a girl he doesn't know. It is a strange, mysterious relationship these two have. A relationship that started on that night, on that night that made something inside them change.

Their story wasn't an epic nor was it something romantic. It wasn't a thrill, it wasn't a mystery, it wasn't a tragedy. It was simply a story of a boy and a girl. No more, no less. It is just a story of two people simply meeting and departing. The world will continue to move on, even when their story ended.

Was it fun…? She asked. The strong wind blows as though it already knows the answer for him. It made him turn to her. Her blue eyes meet hers and hers meets his. His blue hair sway, her brown hair moves with the wind.

And in that strange moment, a distinct, abrupt, framed, a finite moment for her and him, as though their hearts have beaten in sync, he smiled to her, and they both realized something…

"It was!" he said, his usual monotone completely disappearing.

"…" her heart is beating a thousand times a minute. Different kinds of feelings swirl inside her like a torrent.

"It was really fun" just for now, he reverted back to the child he was. The child he is.

"…I…" those swirling emotions…

"…Reading books for you…" becomes a stream…

"…and eating with you…" …and she says all the things that she had kept.

"…I worked hard…"

"…I made sure that you'll be interested…"

"…I made sure that you'll listen to my books…"

"…I want to make sure you had fun…"

"…It was fun for me too…"

"…I was happy making you that book…"

"…I was happy even if we don't talk…"

"…I was happy even when you don't look at me…"

"…I was happy reading you books…"

"…I was happy just thinking about you…"

"…I was happy just being near you…"

"…I was…"

"Hey…"

"…happy…"

"…I love you"

"…!"

And the sun flashed before her eyes from behind blinding her for a moment. A strong gust of wind made her look away.

And when she looks forward, he was gone. And what replaced was the view of the ocean and the rising sun.

The wind becomes gentle, as though petting her slowly. Her heart suddenly slows down its beat, her eyes stare out towards the sea as though waiting for something to happen. As though looking for someone that was once there.

"…Rom?"

A voice spoke behind her. It was a voice that she hadn't heard for quite a while. A voice that she knows all too well.

"…?" she looks behind her. And a girl with a petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair appears before her vision.

"…Sis…?"

"…!"

"…"

"…Y-You…idiot…*hic!* *hic!*!"

Blanc hugs her little sister as though her life depends on it. Kneeling, she hugs her tight as streams of tears fall from her eyes. Rom simply just doesn't say anything, her eyes unfazed even when her sister had embraced her.

"…D-Don't ever, EVER do that again! You idiot! *sob!* *hic!*"

"…Mhm" she mindlessly said.

"…What were you thinking running away like that!?" amidst her big sister's sobs she asked.

"…I…"

And the girl realized.

"…I was…"

The reason why her heart beats wildly every time.

"…I was… *hic*"

The feeling behind her swinging between hope and despair.

"I was…! Uhu! *hic!*"

The feeling behind her anything for that person unconditionally.

"I was…! *hic!* *hic!* *sob!*"

The feeling behind her wanting to be with that boy she never meant.

"*sob!* *hic!*…I was…!"

The meaning of the night that made something happen.

"*sob!* *hic!* Uhu…UwaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Final Chapter: To where the fairy tales go.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! Dangit this chapter was hard to construct. Keeping the overall tone while trying NOT to rush this was like a tug of war inside your stomach!**

 **But nonetheless, here's the final chapter.**

 **It was a bit of exciting experiment for me. Keeping the tone of the overall story low and trying to make every chapter interesting. I was aiming for that stage-nana masterpiece but, alas, this is all I can do in my experience with such a genre. Next time I'll do better! I promise on my puddings!**

 **Anyways, Twilightiger1602, here's your OC in the most pessimistic way possible. HAHA I really did butchered this boy, the poor kid.**

 **FUN FACT: His submitted OC is the OPPOSITE of how this story portraited him.**

 **So, as an apology, this whole story is CANON to the overall arching story of my OC. And not a spin-off! Treat this as Love Plus Plus point 5 or something like that.**

 **Would it actually make an impact to my OC's story? Nah, not even a zilch. But for Rom's character development, it will and you'll see the effects of it on future fics.**

 **Anyways its the usual thank yous**

 **To twilightiger1602 thanks for sending your OC man.**

 **Godofmadness reviewed every chapter again!**

 **Jack555Ripper for being the first guy to review this.**

 **And to the rest that PM'd and reviewed and said this fic is awesome!  
Thank you and good reading.**

 **PS: New poll coming out.**


End file.
